Leave Out All The Rest
by Krazy Naoko
Summary: //SongFic// Sasuke empieza a tener un pequeño problema con lo que sueña. ¿Será su cabecita tratando de decirle algo? ¿Importa acaso? Segun él, no. Inspirado por la canción Leave Out All TheRrest, de Linking Park- No yaoi, Shonen-Ai leve
1. 01 Soñé que no estaba

**Título**: Leave out all the rest

**Capitulo**:1- "Soñé que no estaba"

**Resumen **SongFic ¡Ah¡Los sueños! Cosa extraña a más no poder. El subconsiente en su máxima expreción, presisamente expresando todo aquello que no queremos decir. En este caso amigo mio... Vos tenés mucho por decir.

-Canción: Leave out all the rest (Linking Park- Minutes to Midnight)

**Deslcaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, ni la canción, ni la pc... suspiro Lo único mio es la voluntad, el vicio y las terribles ganas de escribir esto... Sin embargo, si veo que alguien tiene el descaro de copiar de cualquier manera esta idea, _**acá corre sangre**_

**Advertencias**: Por ahora ninguna, angst, puede ser, mucho... ¡Ah! Sin corregir, o betear, como mas bronca les de.

SE RECOMIENDA LEER ESTA RESEÑA DE PRINCIPIO A FIN

-No tengo la mas pálida idea de adonde va esto, yo nomás escribo. ¡Ah¡¡OJO!! Todavía estoy en proceso de leer el manga, así que para agregar drama, le inventé crímenes al Uchiha... ¿Qué?¿Algún problema? Es mi episodio de creatividad momentánea, hago (escribo) lo que se me dá la gana.

_**Además**_... además, como no sé que carancho pasa en serie y/o el manga (acuérdense que yo sigo leyendo y soy una ingorante con aspiraciones) y no quiero que se me dé la fama de spoileadora, aviso que estoy _asumiendo_ que Sasuke vuelve a Konoha _sin ninguna prueba_. Podría preguntar, pero odio los spoilers. Ya saben, para mantener mi estabilidad mental y emocional, invento cosas, aún si no son inventadas del todo... Pero yo me hago la cabeza sola... Es que soy especial.

Dicho sea de paso, es la primera vez que publico un song fic, y un fic de Naruto, hagan que me sienta orgullosa de mi misma (¿comentarios?)

**Notas**: Ésto es lo que pasa cuando tres vicios se juntan: Naruto, Linkin y y un buen y rico mate. Ojalá les guste, me costo mucho, MUCHO poner en orden las ideas... Hace demaciado que no escribo... Espero poder terminar mis otro proyectos... ¡¡LEEAN Y COMENTEN!!

Que hay que ser considerados, che.

* * *

**Capitulo uno: "Soñé que no estaba"**

**Basado en Naruto**

**Por Krazy Naoko**

_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen_

_Cause no one else cares_

Era otro de esos sueños.

Esos tan frustrantes, que no se entienden por mucho que uno les busque la vuelta. Que no tiene sentido alguno. Porque por su puesto¿Qué sentido iba a tener un sueño donde él no existiera?

Mil veces se había preguntado si era que no existía o simplemente que no estaba. Soñaba que la vida seguía, que nadie tomaba nota de que algo parecia faltar. La cuidad no cambiaba, el viento soplaba y el sol brillaba... Se veía todo en relativa paz y tranquilidad.

Entonces... ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? Ni que fuera a importar mucho, lo que le pasara a la cuidad sin él en ella.

Oh, no. No importaba en lo mas mínimo. Pero hoy, hoy su sueño habia sido visto desde otro ángulo, desde los ojos de álguien más, no de ése ángulo en el que no se sabe quien estaba viendo lo que pasa, como si no fuera nada más que una camara registrando el mundo en derredor. No.

Esta vez vió su sueño tras los ojos de otra persona. Había sentido su ausescia desde el cuerpo de otra persona, y sentido un estúpido e infundado temor desde el corazón de otra persona.

Había soñado que despertaba con miedo (obiamente desde la perspectiva de alguien más, en sus sueños, él no existia), que miraba por la ventana el pacifico amanecer de un nuevo día, sintiendo la inquietud alzarse como leche hervida desde su estomago. Un sentimiento que no le gusto nada. Se vió a si mismo levantarse, vestirse y lavarse la cara, sin ver el rostro, porque tanta prisa tenía, que ni al espejo se había mirado. Pero no hacia falta, los mechones de pelo rubio que caian sobre sus ojos le decian a quien pertenecian. Era demaciado obio. Y si fuera a necesitar mas prueba, las tazas de ramen instantáneo regados en el pequeño departamento eran más que suficientes.

Sintio su corazón acelerarse al sentir de nuevo esa horrenda sensación en la base del estomago, demaciado vacia, hasta dolorosa, tanto que casi sentia las lagrimas amenazar con brotar de sus enormes ojos. Sintio su cabeza hablarle, calmandole, convencindole de que era nada mas que un sueño, que seguramenete no era nada. Mintras caminaba a paso apurado por las calles de su muy conocida Konoha se cruzó con mucha gente a la que conocia, indesiso de si preguntarles a ellos o no.

¿Preguntarles qué?

Kiba apareció en escena, incoherentemente, con su enorme perro en la cabeza, como solia hacer cuando Akamaru era un adorable y acarreable cachorro. Pero era un sueño, los sueños no tenian porque tener sentido, asi que por mas grande que fuera el perro ese en la actualidad, bien que podia ir colgado del cuello del salvaje chico si por él fuera.

Escucho su molesta voz preguntar por eso que le tenia tan conmovido, pero no registro bien lo que habia dicho, solamente pudo ver la cara de Inuzuka mirarle con extrañeza.

-¿Sasuke? Naruto, ya tendrils que saber, zopenco… Él no está- Le habia contestado mientras caminaba con Akamaru precariamente cabalgando sobre su cabeza.

De Nuevo sintió el vacio en su estomago. Si no fuera por la disagreeable sensación, diria que era por puro hambre. Sin embarg, antes de que termnara de pensar en ese chist barato pudo sentir las lágrimas rejuntarse en los ojos, la siguiente persona conocida habia sido Sakura.

-¡Sakura-chan!- Llamó la molesta voz del rubio. Sasuke sacudió mentalmente la cabeza Se habia olvidado ya, que el habia aprendido a controlar el angulo en el que observaba sus sueños? Con un sonrisa mental, se dedico a aobservar como un espectador.

Pero el vacio seguia sin irse. A pesar de haberse "desconectado" de su amigo, seguia sintiendo la supuesta angustia que este llevaba dentro, sin saber bieb todavia que era lo que la originaba.

Anguntia que podia obsrrbar ahora que se habia situado detras de su pelirosa amiga.

-Naruto…- susurrus la chica.

-Sakura-chan… Sasuke, dónde está?- Preguntó univalent el Rubio con los ojos mas acongojados.

-Naurto, enserio… Donde tenes la cabeza? Sasuke no esta…- Le respondió la kunoichi.

-Si eso ya lo se!- se quejó el rubio. -Quiero saber dónde esta!-

-No importa, o si? A el no le importa, porque nos iba a importar a nosotros…-

-Sakura-chan!- Chillo el ojiazul reprochando las palabras de la pelirosa.

-¡Hinata!- Llamó casi con deseperación al ver a la muchacha, pero la tímida chica le habia dado vuelta el rostro sin rastro de su muy aclamada timidez, ignorandole por completo.

-¡¡Shikamaru!!- Gritó al sentir la desesperación acumularse. No podia ser... ¿Acaso nadie le iba a contesatr lo que el tenía para pregunatar? El supuesto genio le miró mintras trenzaba el largo y rubio pelo de Ino y le dijo con su aburrida voz que se rindiera, que dejara, de una vez y por todas de intentar hacer cosas imposibles. La ira ya se habia formado hace mucho dentro suyo, la bronca al no poder disturber dónde estaba su amigo, Sasuke hacia mucho que habia dejao de ser un espctador habi vuelto "dentro" de Naruto, porque, discretamente, el tambien queria saber dónde estaba y proque el unico en protestar era su rubio amigo-rival-hermano. Podia sentir la tencion, la desesperacion y la angustia acumularse destro del cuerpo etereo que represent todo lo que era Naruto, tal vez algo exagerado. Un poco mas bajo, con pelo mas largo, ojos mas grabdes, lo que fuera, para hacerle ver menos poderoso y superior a si mismo. El conciente de Sasuke habia crado este Naruto, para no sentries, una vez mas, derrotado.

Eso no detubo la corriente de energia que sabia que el rubio era capaz de generar, energia qeuu explotaria de un momento a otro si seguia asi. Se senti a asui mismo aguantar la lágrimas y en consecuancia, mas de esa energia formada de todas sus preocupaciones temores y sentimientos negativos, sentia como estaba por llegar al limite, como el paisaje falso que le rodeaba de esfumaba en un remolino de abstrancciones y siniendo que ibva a explotar en cuelquier momento alcanzo a divisar un espejo hbaia aparecido en frente suyo, reflejando la preocupación, el dolor y sobre todo, el miedo que hbaia en los profundos y azules ojos de Naruto. El mismo miedo que hbaia visto cuando el muchacho habia ido por todo Kohoha preguntando por el.

-¿¡Dónde estás Sasuke!?- Preguunto Naurto en un desespereado susurro al que el espejo reacciono con un deil "crack". El chico se quedo mirando el reflejo del espejo mintaras la superficie lisa del cristal se trizaba lentamente, reptando, arrastrando el daño hasta el marco mismo, hasta que compensator, lentamente a caer.

Los ojos azules y humedos se abrieron levemente en sorpresa, al ver que el reflejo en los pedazos de espejo que caian no eras de el. Las esquirlas caian lentamenete demaciado lentamente. Del otro lado, un par de ojos negros le miraban indiferentemente.

-Simplemente no estoy- Habia respondido el Moreno, en las esquirlas que se presipitaban al suelo sin dejar nunca de ver los grandes y brillantes jos de su amigo, en el reflejo del cristal que, tercamente, se habia aferrado al marco..

De nuevo el miedo. Su corazón se aceleró y por fin las lágrimas ganaron la batalla contra la voluntad, y comenzaron a caer ruidosamente por las mejillas, y el nudo en la garganta escapó con un sonoro sollozo, penoso, dolido... Leno de su nombre humedo en lagrimas.

-¡Sasuke...!- La escandalosa voz del rubio retumbó contra las paredes de su propio sueño.

-...suke...!- Le persiguió el eco mientras sentia el despertar jalándole lejos de ese mundo subconciente del que no entendia nada. Sintió su seño arrugarse levemente, casi como si hubiera expresado algo. La imagen ante si no hacia mas que generar mas preguntas.

El rubio callendo de rodillas y el apartandose de la escena, alejandose, escuchando el eco de su nombre en los asustados lavios.

* * *

Notas finales:

Primer cápitulo terminado, hace rato que anda dando vueltas, aunque la verdad es que queria escribirlo y subirlo ahi nomas, pero dspues me acorde… errores de ortografía, y tipeo… Y tipo como que no.

Asi que, habiendo hecho mi mayor esfuerzo (mentira, seme calló internet y por eso me desaburro corrigindo mis errores idiotas) en corregir la mayor cantidad posible de horrores -sé que soy terrible con la ortografía y no tengo preocesador de palabras- voy a hacer un llamado a la comunidad pidiendo (de rodillas) algún solidario, compacivo y paciente lector beta.

Dicho lo que era necesario, me dejo de gastar su tiempo para que puedan ir a buscar algo que sí valga la pena leer.

Comenten aunque apeste. Please.

Krazy Naoko


	2. 02 Imposible

**Título**: Leave Out All The Rest

**Capitulo**: 2- Imposible

**Deslcaimer**: Si Naruto le perteneciera a alguien que no fuera Masashi-sensei... Entonces no seria tres cuartos de la mitad de lo genial que es.

**Advertencias**: Sasuke portandose como si tubiera sentimientos. Sin betear.

* * *

Capitulo dos: Imposible

**Basado en Naruto**

**Por Krazy Naoko**

_After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

* * *

Con lentitud, muy despacio, los pálidos parpados se separaron dejando al descubierto los negros ojos.

Estaba amaneciendo y faltaban al menos dos horas para que sonara el despertador. Era verano, amanecía temprano.

Se sentó lentamente apartándo las sábanas con cuidado. No se había olvidado por qué estaba en reposo. En su última misión había adquirido una nueva y ponzoñosa herida, y tenía que cuidarle con maña para que curara debidamente, no siempre uno se arañaba un pulmón. ¡Ah! Pero gracias a Sakura, lo peor había pasado, y sin ser necesaria la internación, le habían mandado a reposar hacia tres días. Dolía un poco, no demaciado; molestaba sí, pero no impedía.

Por largo rato se había quedado mirando sus manos, todavía escuchando el echo de su llorado nombre. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que _no_ soñaba con una pacífica Konoha sin rastro de su existencia. Era la primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo que soñaba que alguien mas reconocia, no... Que alguien más se acordaba de él, que alguien se interesaba, que a alquien le importaba.

Pero claro. ¿Qué había hecho el para que alguien le recordara en caso de que "dejara de existir"?

Nunca le había importado demaciado lo que los demás pensasen de él, y por más que se hubeira criado junto con un determinado grupo de ninjas, no significaba que le fueran a tener algun respeto, o que fueran a atesorar algún recuerdo suyo.

¡Ja!

Atesorar un recuerdo suyo... ¿Cuál sería? Se preguntó.

Tal vez su espectacular huida de Konoha, de la cual seguramente Sakura se acordaba más que bien. O tal vez la manera en la que casi la mitad de los genin mas valiosos de la aldea casi muere por ir a "rescatarlo", según se había enterado.

No... Seguramente todos se iban a acordar de su intento de asesinar a Naruto, de la manera en la que le había atravezado con su chidori. Seguramente iba a quedar en memoria de todos la manera en la que había herido al rubio sin pudor alguno, la forma en que había corrumpido su mente y le había engañado, haciéndole pensar que era su muy buen y leal amigo.

Si, justo como Itachi había hecho con él.

No. Nadie se iba a acordar de esas minucias. En realidad lo que estaba destinado a grabarse en piedra era la traicion misma hacia cada uno de los integtrantes de la aldea. La manerea en la que le había dado la espalda a aquellos que le consideraban un amigo. A sus maestros, que habían puesto toda su fé en él. Al Tercer Hokage, quién lo habia acunado en sus brazos las noches que las pesadillas lo perseguian, trayendo a su memoria escenarios llenos de sangre y cuerpos y un par de ojos tan parecidos a los suyos mismos, acompañados de la voz de su alguna vez adorado hermano.

La traición, el abandono, la indiferencia, la negación.

Porque además de haber negado sus raicez, le habia dado vuelta el rostro a la mano amiga que se le tendía.

Naruto le había ido a buscar una vez, y el le había rechazado, amenazandolo de muerte.

Naruto había intentado nuevamente, y el le había dado la paliza de su vida... Otra vez.

Naruto había intentado una vez más... Y esa vez había tenido suerte, únicamente porque estaba hecho mierda después de la pelea que había tenido con su hermnao, en la que le había matado de una vez y por todas.

No había tenido fuerzas para amenazar ni negar nada.

Naruto solamente le había levantado del suelo, Sakura le hbaia curado hasta donde su habilidad le había permitido y Kakashi le había hecho miles de preguntas y el a todas había contestado con un "hn" o un "ch". Ese tipo raro, Sai, también había estado ahí, había examinado el cuerpo de su hermnao, cercioradndose de que estubiera muerto, había escrito un informe y se lo hbaia enviado a Godaime-sama con uno de esos pajaros que el conjuraba con su jutsu.

Y asi habia sido "rescatado".

Pero ese no era el motivo por el que su mente lo llevaba atras en el tiempo. Aún se preguntaba porque su "grupo" había hecho eso por él, después de tanto problema que había causado. ¡Él nisiquiera les había mostrado cariño! ¿¡Por qué iban a querer rescatar a alguien que ni respeto les tenia!?

Pero a el eso mucho no le importaba... ¿Pára qué quiere ser uno recordado al fin y al cabo? ¿Para que quiere ser uno querido? Esa clase de sentimentalismos no terminaba en nada bueno. Nunca. Sin embargo...

_Sin embargo_...

¿No seria lindo...? Es decir, ¿qué se sentiria saber que te apreciaban no por el potencial enemigo que pudieras llegar a ser, sino por un cariño, ni siquiera eso, respeto verdadero y puro hacia tu persona? Saber que cuando alguien te recuerde lo hará con una sonrisa de aprecio y añoranza, en lugar de una mueca burlona. Pensar en que te recordarian... Sólo eso.

¡Pfff! ¡Por su puesto que le iban a recordar! Con el caos y el dolor que había regado... ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué pensaba esas inutilidades en ese momento? Seguramente eran los medicamnetos que estaba tomando, le aflojaban las tuercas en la cabeza. ¿Desde cuando necesitaba él del afecto de alguien mas? Itachi se había encargado de que aprendiera a vivir sin esa inservible dependencia.

Pero... El sueño del que recien habia despertado, ¿qué pensaría Naruto?

Sasuke curvó los labios en una mueca de desagrado... ¿Qué carajo tenia que ver el dobe en todo esto?

¡Mierda! ¿Désde cuándo él, Uchiha Sasuke, se desmoronaba ante un absurdo sueño?

Por mucho que intentara convencerse de lo contrario, él sabía este sueño no tenia nada de absurdo.

Si el desapareciera, estaba seguro de que Naruto le iba a recordar, oh, si... Si que le recordaria, porque habia sido el quien habia sufrido cada momento de su vida junto a él, tan impecable "amigo" si se queria llamar. ¿Qué iba a hacer al respecto? Naruto solito se habia dado permiso de llamarse a si mismo su amigo, no que el se hubiera quejado ni nada, se le hacía bonita la idea de tener un "amigo".

Sin embargo, no queria, por ningun motivo, saber que el rubio le iba a recordar con dolor cuando se fuera de este mundo.

No.

No queria que Naruto recordara todo el mal que habia hecho, o mas precisamente, todo el mal que _le_ habia hecho.

Irracional.

-Estas pensando de manera irracional, Sasuke- Se dijo a si mismo mientras se obligaba a levantarse, reprimiendo un dolorso gruñido. No tendría que levanatrse, pero que mierda... El hacia lo que le daba la gana las mas de las veces.

Sin embargo estaba comenzando a dudar que fuera la mejor manera de obrar... Sinceramente, su regla de "hago-lo-que-se-me-da-la-gana" le habia traido mas problemas de los que hubiera querido. Y ahora esto... Esactamenete lo que le faltaba para completar la lista de imposibles en su vida.

¿Por que no? Tenia que admitirlo o seria peor, mucho pero. Asi era la negacion, ¿verdad?

Tenia un jodido dilema existencial.

* * *

What Am i leaving

_When I'm done here_

Notas Finales: Hasta acá el capítulo, como veran me contube de poner muhcas notas, me da la imprecion de que eso asusta a los que me leen. En fin. Comenten y edito el tercer capi rapidito, ¿si?

Love .!

Krazy Naoko

* * *


	3. Capitulo 03

Si, si... Ya sé que me tomé mi adorable y precioso tiempo para subir este capítulo. Pero tengo una excusa más que válida.

Me daba vagancia ponerlo antes.

Pero para mantenerlos/las felices a ustedes, que se toman el tiempo de leer (aunque no dejen comentarios, desgraciados sean) voy a... CHA CHA CHA CHAAAAN!!

**¡Subir dos capitulos seguidos!**

Yo creo que eso asusta mas que otra cosa, pero bueno, será la última vez que las notas sean tan largas, no me gusta que les distraigan de la historia en sí. Ya saben, último capi con la historia de mi vida en las notas.

--

**Deslcaimer**: Revisé mi alcancia ayer, todavía no me alcanza para comprar los derechos de autor. Naruto segirá perteneciendo a Masashi-sensei por un tiempo más.

**Advertencias**: Sin betear. Lineas de separación molestas. Sasuke sentimental de nuevo. Muchas incoherencias y la idiotez que uno siempre ve cuando hay alguien que no sabe como revelar sentimientos que no son familiares de todo.

**Nota**: Sé bien que esa linea abajo es molesta, pero por alguna razón no puedo hacer que la linea de separación se quede donde le mando... Habrá que recurrir a estas medidas drásticas entonces.

linealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinea

**Capitulo tres**

**Basado en Naruto**

**Por Krazy Naoko**

linealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinea 

-¡Oi! ¡Sasuke-teme!- Escuchó el familiar sobrenombre que le había dado su supuesto mejor amigo/casi hermano.

Desde que se habia enterado (por boca de Sakura, sin duda) de que había sido herido, le visitaba al menos dos veces al día. No fuera a ser que el bastardo Uchiha fuera caer tan fácil... No, si alguien iba a vencerle seria el ruidoso rubio.

Sasuke asomó un intento de sonrisa, no la que sabía mostrar. Una sonrisa genuina. Pero claro, dije asomó un intento, porque siendo el frío vengador que era, no podía mostrar singno alguno de ternura. Ni de felicidad. No, eso seria pura devilidad.

Y el no era dévil.

Tenía sus problemas, si; pero no era dévil.

-¿Cómo estás hoy, teme?- Preguntó Naruto entrando al Complejo Uchiha donde el morocho vivía mas sólo que perro rabioso herido. Era el único visitante, Naruto. Y no había sido Sasuke quien le hubiera invitado, pero el rubio tenia una gran afinidad por meterse donde no le llamaban.

Se retó a si mismo.

No tenía que burlarse de eso, de todo menos de eso. Después de todo, esa afinidad era la que había mantenido las fuerzas de Naruto, y le había permitido sobrepasar todos los obstáculos que se habían interpuesto entre él y su amigo.

-Estaba bien, hasta hace un momento- Bromeó el morocho, invitando silentemente al rubio a que se sentace a su lado compartiendo la brisa de verano, algo pesada, pero soportable todavía.

-Ptsss... Entonces estás más que bien...- Aseguró Naruto, sonriente. -Sas, ¿cuándo vas a poder salir en misiones de nuevo?- Preguntó animadamente el rubio.

Sasuke le miró intrigado... un pensamiento formandose en su cabeza.

-Hn- Le respondió con la mirada tranquila. Tal vez... Cabía la remota posibilidad de que su amigo entendiera mejor que él lo que pasaba, pero ¿Cómo le iba a parafracear su inquietud? No era cosa de preguntar así nada mas, por favor, el era un genio, o asi decian. No iba a ser tan bestia de enfrentar al la rubia pesadilla que tenía al lado y decirle "-Naruto, la verdad es que he estado teniendo pertubadores e inqiuetantes sueños y, casualmente el el último apareciste vos, llorando por mi. ¿Me podrias dar tu opinión sobre el asunto?-"

No.

Ene. O. No

Sutileza. Eso tenia que usar, aunque el cráneo de Naurto fuera trés veces mas grueso de lo normal y las ideas simples tradaran en llegar, no podía dejar de comportarse como orgulloso Uchiha nada más y porque a su amigo se le hacia complicado. El no iba por el mundo ajustándose a las comodidades ajenas. Decidió, entonces, preguntar de manera puntual e indirecta sin dar a conocer sus /Dios no lo oiga/ miedos.

-Dobe- Llamó la atención del distraído shinobi.

-¿Mnnn?- Respondió vagamente Naruto con su zorruna expreción en la cara. Por un segundo Sasuke se detubo a admirarla, pero no por más de un segundo, porque por más que no quiera admitirlo, extrañaba esos gestos. Ahora Naruto raramente los actuaba, y es que estaba muy ocupado siendo el exelente ninja que era.

-Yo...- Empezó Sasuke, para darse cuenta enseguida de que había empezado muy mal. Cerró la boca y se pateó mentalmente por ser tan idiota, por haberse dejado llevar por sus divagaciones, pero... suspiro. Pero al fin y al cabo, Naruto era el único con el que siempre llegaba a al extremo de divagar. Hasta se sentía relajado al lado de su fiel amigo.

Sin querer suspiró. Naruto cambio su expreción, conociendo a su amigo demaciado bien, regalándole toda su atención.

-Naruto...Que... ¿Qué pensás de mi?- Preguntó al final, dejando toda la conversación inteligente de lado, llegando a la conclución de que Uchiha o no, era mas sencillo hablar con Naruto de manera simple y consisa. Hasta un leve rubor se atrevió a aparecer en el puente de su nariz.

Los grandes ojos azules del otro chico dejaron ver en un atrayente remolino de azules los pensamientos esactos que tenia hacia su hermano del alma. Lamenteblemente el morocho, como los dos sabian, no era muy adepto a leer sentimientos en los ojos de los demás

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Un par de ojos tan poderosos incapaces de ver el corazón que el rubio exponía en cada centimetro de su travieso rostro.

Eso era lo que pasaba cuando uno insistia demaciado en "cortar lazos". Uno terminaba olvidando como percivirlos. Sasuke sabia que era su culpa y de nadie mas.

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?- Rompio el leve silencio que se había formado. El tono preocupado de su voz hizo que el rubor manchando el pálido rostro del moreno se profundizara imperceptiblemente. ¡Maldición! ¡No queria hablar de esto! Pero le estaba volviendo loco no saber a que se debian sus sueños. ¡Condenados sean!

¿A quien le importaba si él existia o no? Seguro, sus "amigos" le iban a extrañar, y Konoha iba a perder uno de los mejores shinobi que jamás se hubiera dignado a haber nacido dentro de sus paredes. Pero mas de eso, no iba a pasar. Tal vez Sakura y Naruto fueran los únicos que recordaran algo de el cuando ya no estubiera... Tal vez no.

-Si yo... Si yo no estubie...-

-Sasuke...- Le interrumpió Naruto, con su mirada revelando demaciados tonos de azul como para saber que estaba pensando realmente. -¿Qué pasó? Nunca hablás de cosas demaciado serias si no te pasa algo, pero algo en la cabeza- Explicó precariamente su definición del problema del morocho.

Sasuke le miró, una negra ceja alzandose interrogante. "¿_Si no me pasa algo... en la cabeza_?", se repitió mentalmente. Suspiró una vez mas, algo de su paciencia escapando en su aliento.

-Solamente contestá- Demandó en un tono serio. -¿Que harias- Se tubo que contener con toda la voluntad que tenia para no decir "sentirias"- si yo no estubiera?- Pregunto al fin.

El rubio le miró seriemente por un momento, para luego volver a su zorruna expreción.

-¿Si no estubieras... O si murieras?- Pregunto con calma.

-No importa, cualquiera- Se impaicientaba aún más el Uchiha.

-No es lo mismo, teme- Corrigió Naruto. -Si no estubieras... Supongo que no seria para preocuparse, si fueras en una misión, es sabido que volverías. O si fueras de viaje, o... o...- Los brillantes ojos se abrieron con el pensamiento que se había atrevido a formarse en su cabecita. -¡No estarás pensando abandonar la villa de nuevo! ¿O si?- Preguntó en un salto al darse cuanta de lo que su amigo podría estar insinuando.

-Contestáme. La. Pregunta. Que. Te. Hice.- Demandó con la voz dura. En serio, ¿era tan difícil? -¿Qué sen--harías si yo no estubiera? ¿Si, de un día para otro, simplemente, yo ya no existiera más?-

-Me asustaría, supongo...- Contestó inseguro el rubio, entrecerrando los ojos sospechosamente. -¿A qué viene todo esto? Me estás asustando enserio Sasuke-

El morocho suspiró de nuevo. Ésta vez, en derrota. No había sido sólo susto lo que había visto en su sueño. Era puro terror.

-¿Y qué pensás que los demás harían?- Esta vez no tubo que retenerse a decir nada, los demás jamás "sentirían" algo por él.

-Se preocuparian, yo que sé... Sabés que se preocuparon cuando, ptss, cuando te fuiste-

-Se preocuparon únicamente porque era un peligro potencial... No les interesa en lo mas mínimo lo que me pueda llegar a pasar a mi... Además- Agregó Sasuke firmemente cuando vió que el rubio estaba a punto de protestar. -... además, es muy provable que solamenete te hayan seguido a vos-

Naruto le miró confundido. ¿A qué se debía tanto pensamiento? Es decir, sabía que su amigo era un genio... Como para no saberlo, se lo había(n) refregado en la cara desde que habian sido agrupados bajo el sabio y confiable mando de Kakashi-sensei al término de la Academia.

¡Mierda! ¡Se lo habían taladrado en la cabeza incluso durante la Academia!.

Y siendo el genio que era, no era propio de Sasuke buscar respuestas en otros. ¡No era propio de el hablar tantas oraciones juntas! ¡Mucho menos acerca de su persona!

Internamente, Naruto se llevó las manos a la cabeza en in indudable gesto de deseperación... ¡Cuando pensó que por fin habia entendido a su complicado amigo!

-Ya no importa...- Dijo de repente el moreno. -Vamos, quiero salir de este lugar- Le comentó Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡¡P-pero Sakura-chan dijo que tenés que hacer reposo!!- Chilló Naruto al ver las insalubres acciones de su amigo. ¡Por Kami! Habia llegado a la aldea con fracturas múltiples, hemorragias internas, y un pulmón perforado... Sabía bien que no habia sido un "rasguño" como Sasuke insistía. Sakura le había dicho, después de que el rubio la hubiera acorralado y demandado respuestas verdaderas, que Sasuke no se había muerto porque algún santo le habia tenido lástima.

Era precisamente por eso que le visitaba tan seguido.

Las hábiles manos de su amiga habian curado lo peor del morocho, siendo lesiones físicas, era bastante mas fácil la lavor, por eso habian podido evitar la internación que hubiera sido obligatoria y necesaria para cualquier otra persona, pero (inserte suspiro aquí)... Sasuke siendo Sasuke, había convencido (lo que traducido del lenguaje Uchiha era un "obligado") a su pelirosa amiga para que por un lado no le dijera a nadie de la gravedad de su condición al llegar a Konoha (por suerte, o casualidad, Salura había sido la primera en encontrarlo), y que por el otro le curara tan rápido y lo mas completo como humanamente posible. Ella por su puesto había protestado, pero una mirada de sus negros ojos hacian maravillas.

-¿Sakura te dijo que _yo_ debía hacer _reposo_?- Preguntó Sasuke habiendo parado en sus pasos por un breve momento.

-Eh...- Naruto tembló levemente al notar la rigidéz de las palabras del morocho. -S-si es decir, no estás bien, cualquiera que haya sufrido una herida como la que sufriste vos...-

-¿Qué pretendés con todo esto?- Preguntó Sasuke, repentinamente enojado. Le había practicamente _rogado_... No, no, no. Sasuke Uchiha no habia rogado, siemplemente le habia _persuadido_ de manera efectiva para que la pelirosa no dijera nada a nadie.

A nadie.

Hasta donde el sabía, Naruto no era ni por asomo, alguna especie de sinonomo de la palabra "nadie". Entonces ¿Por qué y con cuál fundamento la kunoichi se habia atrevido a faltar a la palabra que Sasuke se habia asegurado de obtener?

-Sasuke, le dije a Sakura que me dijera la veradad- Se explicó Naruto levantándose on cuidado de donde estaba sentado. -Es decir, estaba tan procupada por vos... No tenia sentido y...-

-¿Y a vos qué tanto te interesa mi condición? ¿Por qué deberia de interesarle a alguien de todas maneras?- Soltó casi sin querer. La verdad ya le molestaba bastante que no le dejaran en paz, era (por mucho que se hiciera la cabeza acerca de sus sueños) muy, muy molesto que estubieran colgado del él preocupados como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento. El morocho se atrevió a mirar a su rubio amigo de reojo, descubriendo la ira en las azules orbes que amenazaban con refulgurar rojo.

-Sabés bien...- Susurró Naruto acalordamente, cerrando los puños y nunca bajando la mirada del ojo que le miraba medio de costado -Sabés bien que _sí _me interesa, a mi y a Sakura-chan y a todos notros nos interesa...-

-No importa, en todo caso- Le cortó el Uchiha, negánose a creer nada de lo que salía de los temblorosos labios -No me interesa, si me queres seguir me da igual, yo me voy de acá-

-¡Sasuke!- Gritó Naruto, adelantándose y tomándole firmemente del brazo, voteándole para que le mire a los ojos, ignorando por completo la mueca de dolor que el Uchiha claramente intento ocultar. -No sé que carajo es lo que te está pasando- Le escupió apretando los dientes. -Pero si hay algo que odio es que actúes así de marica pensando que sos el único que sufre todo el tiempo. No me interesa si te gusta hacerte el pobrecito, no me interesa si sacás algún placer en portarte así... Pero la próxima vez que subestimes el cariño que yo o Sakura-chan, o cualquier otra persona te tenemos...-

-¿Qué?- Le desafió Sasuke, furioso. -¿Qué vas a hacer?- Naruto le miró, odiando la vacuidad que había en ese par de ojos noche. ¿Por qué de repente sentía que podía perder a su amigo- _otra vez_?

Las nebulosas que se dejaban ver a costa del Uchiha en sus pupilas, claramente decian que estaba cayendo de nuevo en alguna clase de abismo. Uno del que Naruto le tenía que sacar antes de que se perdiera de nuevo.

¡Le había costado tanto sacar a su persona más preciada de las garras de la ocuridad! Definitivamente no quería pasar por esa odisea de nuevo, pelear incansablemente para poder traer de vuelta a la feliz persona que Sasuke debió ser desde un princicpio.

Maldito el destino y maldita la vida.

Todos a su alrededor habian sufrido de alguna manera. Todos sin excepción. ¿Por qué entonces, le era tan difícil mantener a Sasuke en ésta luz a la que él siempre llevaba a la gente después de ser rescatados de sus pesadillas? ¿Qué era lo que atormentaba a su amigo de tal manera?

Dándose momentáneamente por vencido, Naruto soltó bruscamente el brazo de Sasuke y se alejó caminando con prisa al campo de entrenameiento donde sabía que Sakura y Kakashi estaban esperando. Vagamente se dió cuenta de que Sasuke le seguía desde lejos y muy lentamente, casi sintió lástima por él... Casi.

Sin poder soportar mas la molesta angustia del depresivo morocho, de un envión se subió a un árbol y comenzó a saltar de rama en rama, alejandose rápidamente de la pálida precencia de su amigo.

Sasuke nada más le miró desvanecerce entre le follaje, y cuando estubo seguro de que todo rastro de humanidad estaba a por lo menos 10 a 15 kilometros de distancia, se dió el lujo de dejar escapar un suspiro de sus fríos lavios. De cansancio, de derrota, de dolor, de muchas cosas que no entendía ni sabía si quería entender. No las quería entendidas por nadie más tampoco... Entonces, ¿por qué había intentado contarle a Naruto sus inquietudes? Al fin y al cabo, él sabía que esto podia llegar a pasar.

Suspiró de nuevo (total, nadie le veía).

Tenia razón.

No imortaba su sola presencia.

Increiblemente, ayer eso no le interesaba, le daba lo mismo. Pero ahora, viendo a su amigo partir de él se dió cuenta de que de alguna manera, hoy sí imprtaba, después de ese sueño, importaba mucho más de lo que iba a admitirse a sí mismo.

Se dió cuenta de que queria ser querido.

Queria ser apreciado y recordado cuando ya no estubiera.

Pero era demaciado tarde ya. Era imposible cambiar el pasado y sin embargo... Sin embargo eso no le hacia añorar menos el amor que sabía nadie le profesaba.

¿Fanáticas? No, eso no era amor. Eso era idiotez... Lo que él pedia iba más allá de lo que en realidad merecía.

-Hnn...- Resopló ante la revelación. Después de todo, era la primera vez que se quedaba realmente sin palabras, sin comentario. Se habia vaciado a si mismo de emociones, y para su desgracia una sola se habia atrevido a reparecer.

Miedo.

Miró vagamente el lugar donde Naruto había estado, recordando la silueta de su figura dándole la espalda.

¿Podía vivir sabiendo que la persona más preciada para él, no le extrañaría?

¿Podía vivir sabiendo que Naruto le iba a olvidar?

Se mordió la lengua para no responderse a sí mismo. De otra manera, se arriesgaba a hacer algo muy, muy indigno de un Uchiha.

Llorar.

linealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinea

Notas finales: Tercer capítulo terminado. Y algo muy, pero _muy importante _para decir.

**¡GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS!**

Me hicieron muy feliz y me animaron a editar con esmero éste capítulo.

Ojalá y reciba un par mas la próxima. En serio, no me enojo si me quieren pasar a saludar ¡sonrisa!

Sé que éste capi no tubo estrofa, pero hasta que llegue a esa parte tengo que elavorar un poco más... Pasa que yo agarro el teclado y dejo que mis deditos escriban lo que les venga en gana... Ya veces me explayo un poco.

**¡No se** **asuten!** No me voy demaciado de tema, es más, la última vez que me explayé, algo _muy _interesante pasó (no, eso no xD). Se preguntarán que fué, y yo _no _les voy a contar.

¡No se olviden de dejarme un comentario!

¡Love!

Krazy Naoko.


	4. Capitulo 04

**Desclaimer**: ¿Saben qué? Ayer abrí el cajón de mi escritorio y no me van a creer lo que encontré ahí. ¿Qué dijerona ahí? ¿Los derechos de autor de Naruto? ¿¡Quién esta hablando de eso!? ¡Yo iba a comentar sobre el cuaderno con ideas para fics!

Naruto (el manga y la serie) pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei (y quien sea que comparte los derechos de producción y toda esa gilada), y pobre de aquel que se le hubiera ocurrido pensar que yo podría siquiera haber imaginado cruzarme con la sola idea de aclamarme autora de esta obra de arte que me tiene tan tarada como me tubo en su tiempo Dragon Ball (que, por las dudas aviso, pertenece a Akira Toriyama-sama-dono-sensei-Dioz).

Yo creo que quedó bien claro.

**Advertencias**: Por ahora nada, dos malas palabras sueltas por ahi.

**Notas (que no tienen retazos de mi vida y que realmente tiene que ver con l trama de la historia)** : Este capítulo es corto pero a mi me encanta, y los que viene a apertir de este. Por favor, rezen, oren, bailen, conjuren toda la buena voluntad que tengan, para que -_por favor_- se me desblockee el cerebro, o la pobre escusa de materia gris que tengo... Porque no sé como seguir.

Por ahora disfruten... mientras rezan por mi.

linealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinea

**Capitulo cuatro**

**Basado en Naruto**

**By Krazy Naoko**

linealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinea

Días después de que Naruto le diera la espalda de la manera en que lo había hecho, el morocho ya había decidido que era lo que haría con respecto a sus interminables y torturadores sueños, y en cuanto a su reciente dilema existencial.

Ignorarlos.

¿Qué más iba a hacer? Le molestaban para vivir, pero mientras le molestaran mientras dormía, no había nada de malo, ¿o si? Las misiones no terminaban, y claro, siendo el genio que era y el jounin que era, no podia negar los pedido suicidas que Godaime le asiganaba. La mayoria eran misiones a las que debia ir solo.

Tanto mejor, no quería tener que soportar la presencia de álguien más, seguramebte álguien que no se preocupaba en lo mas mínimo acerca de él, sino que pensaba que, como ninja élite, el tenía que preocuparse por todo aquel que estubiera en su grupo. Lo que obiamente hacía. Era su trabajo.

Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenat de que en realidad queria ir en misiones solo, de que queria que fuerar mortalmente peligrosas. Inconcientemenete queía morir y ver si lo que pensaba era acertado, si de verdad, cuando él desapareciera nadie le extrañaría ni le recordaría.

Le costó bastante darse cuanta de que estaba... deprimido. Y Naruto no se dignaba a asercársele de nuevo. No queria llegar al extremo de ir a buscarle el mismo, es decir... ¡Pffff!! ¿Él? ¿Buscando la companía de álguien más? ¿De naruto para se mas exsactos?

Simplemente no.

Pero esa angustia de verdad le comía por dentro. Y le estaba volviendo, muy, muy lentamente loco.

Pero claro, eso todavía el no lo sabia.

-Uchiha- Le llamó Tsunade sin simpatía en la voz. -Tengo una misión para vos, pero me temo que vas a ir solo de nuevo...- Explicó la ninja médico al tiempo que le enragaba un pergamino. -Tenés que entregar ésto y volver, y no me interesa que pase en el camino, lo vas a entregar en cinco días- Terminó por decir. Pero Sasuke, que estaba leyendo el pergamino que contenía su misión, ya sabía todo eso. Tsunade le entregó lo que él debía entregar al Terrrateniente de un pais lo bastante alejado como para que se quisiera morder la lengua para no proferir los improperios que tenia pensados en ese momento (todos y cada uno referidos a la muy honorable Godaime).

Maldita vieja borracha. Seguramente esa misión estubo dias en su escrutorio y ella ni cuenta se debió haber dado. y ahora tenía que llamarlo a él para que le saque del apuro.

Hizo una brebe reverencia antes de salir sin siqueira mirar a la ninja médico.

Esa vieja de verdad le daba bronca, con toda la mala onda que le tiraba por supuestamente haber lastimado a su "preciado" Naruto.

Le daban arcadas de pensar en eso.

¡Ha! precido. Ese rubio de verdad tenia un problema, o era la gente que estaba ciega. No era posible para una persona ser tan... querida.

-¡Mirá por donde vas, teme!- Escuchó la familiar voz.

¡Ja! Si él sí estaba viendo por donde iba, pero el rubio, que se dirigia a la oficina de misiones de donde el acababa de salir, no.

Así que, deliveradamente se había puesto en el camino de su "amigo" para despavilarlo.

Estaba a punto de corregir lo que el rubio acababa de decir, pero se dió cuenta de que estaba solo en el pasillo. Naruto había pasado de largo y ya había entrado a la oficina.

De alguna manera, sus pies se habían quedado plantados en el suelo.

Sin saber por que, realmente. Es decir, ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué Naruto, un hombre practicamente, y un exelente jounin en camino seguro a ser AMBU muy pronto, se detubiera a tener esa pequeña batalla verbal que Sasuke jamás en lo que le quedaba de su miserable vida iba a admitir que extrañaba?

No.

Naruto no iba a malgastar el poco tiempo que tenía con él, aunque haya sido su amigo. Eso ya lo hbaia dejado en claro unos días entes, cuando le hubera dejado solo con su repelente angustia involuntaria para ir a ese entrenamiento con Kakashi-sensei y Sakura.

Y en realidad él no tendría que estar pensndo en eso, porque él, Sasuke Uchiha, no tenía porque darle importancia a esas coasas, primero estaba la (muy olvidada) segunda meta en su vida (recostruir su clan), y después... Después se podía morir feliz y contento. ¿Verdad?

¿Verdad...?

-¿Qué carajo te pasa, teme?- Las palabras sonaron distantes. Es más, porque deberia siquiera escucharlas, si él no queria escucharlas. No.

-Oi... ¡Teme!... ¡Carajo, SASUKE!- El moreno volteó a ver quien se atrevía a distraerlo de sus importantes divagaciones y se encontro con los azules y levemente preocupados ojos de Naruto. -Teme te estoy hablando...-

-Me dí cuenta- Respondió rápidamente saliendo de su ensoñación y auto-debate.

-Como sea... Estás parado acá y pensé que tal vez te pasaba algo, pero veo que estás bien. Así que me voy, que tengo una misión super secreta y super importante y no quiero que mi equipo se piense que yo llego tarde... Viste con la fama que nos dió ser alumnos de Kakashi y...- El rubio paró un momento, clavando su brillante mirada en los levementes antretenidos ojos de su abandonado amigo, dandose cuanta de un detalle muy importante. -... Porque te estoy hablando si se supone que te ignoro!- Le reprocho al morocho apuntandole infantilmente con una mano y cerrando el puño de la otra.

Sasuke levantó una ceja interrogativamente y reprimió las ganas de reir-bufar! Él no se rie. Eso estaria muy fuera de personaje.

Suspiro ante la interrogativa mirada de Naruto que claramrente gritaba a voces "¡A ver! ¡reite! ¡Dale!". Decidio que no tenia tiempo para estas cosas. ni siquiera para una de esas medio sonrisas altaneras que el solia regalar muy de vex en cuando.

Tenía una misión y no iba a lograr terminarla a tiempo si se quedaba a epxlicarle todas sus dolencias a su amigo... Por mucho que le carcomiera la conciencia, y por mucho que las palabras pelearan por salir de su garganta, simplemente era su orgullo de vengador que no le dejaba compartir la verdadera razón de su pesar con aquel que tenía el orgullo de llamarse su amigo, único y verdadero. El único que sería capaz, el único que podría llegar a tener la decencia de derramar una lágrima sincera por él.

Pero, como ya sabemos, Sasuke Uchiha... es Sasuke Uchiha. Frío vengador con problemas existenciales.

¿Desde cuándo?

¡Ah! Si... Desde que soñó que su ausencia era llorada a chorro limpio de los ojos que enese momento le miraban desafiantes, sino un poco preocupados (¿hace cuánto que nada mas le miraba sin decir palabra?). Entonces fué cuando empezó a añorar que la ilución en esos suueños se convirtiera en realiadd. Comenzó a (Dios no lo quiera) desear sentirse querido. 'Pero no... No tengo que... Un shinobi no debe jamás dejar que los sentimientos empañen sus sentidos, ni su pensamiento...' Se repetía el morocho.

Inutilmente, si me preguntan a mi. ¿Por qué? Simple: mientras más se priva uno de aquello que quiere, por mínimo que sea, más lo desea... Hasta llega a doler.

No lo pudo evitar, no. No pudo evitar que su corazón se retorciera en puro y autentico dolor. Otra vez.

Trató de aplacar el dolor de manera efectiva y un poco innecesaria... Y se partio la abeza contra la pared mas cercana. Eso si que paró todo pensamiento que osara nublar su mente.

-¡¡TEME!! ¡¡QUE CARAJ...!- Chilló Naruto que viendo la falta de comunicación de Sasuke, había decidido que no valía la pena hacer esperar más a su grupo, y se estaba marchando con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza.

Cuando vió al tan orgulloso Uchiha llevarse la mano a la frente, limpiando el hilo de sangre que se había arrancado, se preocupó.

Más de lo que ya estaba preocupado, es decir.

Sasuke había estando actuando extraño.

Volvía de las misiones con herida idiotas, innecesarias, y generalemente no alcanzaba a recobrrse que ya salía en otra misión, más peligrosa y que estrictamente requería a un solo shinobi.

Se había enterado por sus propios medios, que Sasuke comía apenas lo necesario, entrenaba de manera insana y dormía pocas horas. Al principio pensó que no era más que un impulso, una reacción con respecto a que él, Naruto, estaba mas cerca de convertirse AMBU que el Uchiha, pero se había estirado demaciado... Y aunque los demás no se dieran cuanta, y aunque pensaran que él era un total idiota, Naruto había notado la palidez inhumana de las piel de su amigo, y las ojeras que amanazaban con hacerse muy notorias, y los huesos comenzando a hacerce presentes en el sólido cuerpo del vengador.

Naruto observo como los negros ojos de su amigo se vaciaban mas todavía.

Había algo más, y él no lo estaba viendo.

-Sasuke...- Le llamó con suavidad cuando el morocho paso a su lado. -...en dos semanas vuelvo de mi misión, tenemos cosa que hablar-

-No hay nada que hablar, dobe- Le contestó al tiempo que le empujaba levemente con la mano, para que saliera de su camino. -No va haber a quien hablar cuando regreses de tu misión- Susurró casi inaudiblemente.

Naruto dejó que las palabras calleran propiamente en su cabeza antes de darse cuenta de la gravedad que encerraban.

-¡Sas...- Comenzaron a articular sus lavios, sin lograr terminar, mejor dicho, Sasuke no le dejo terminar, haciendo su decorativa desaparición con una leve exploción y llenando el lugar de humo y hojas. -...suke- Terminó un segundo demaciado tarde.

La confución le ganó de mano ésta vez, y la frustración le llevó a descargarse de la manera que mejor sabía: gritó, para el contento de los oyentes que le rodeaban.

-¡¡TEMEEEE!!-

En el lejano paisaje entre el follaje del bosque que rodeaba la hermosa Villa Oculta de la Hoja, una considerable parvada de pájaros se escarmentó al sentir la poderosa reverberación, sombra apenas de la intensidad del grito que el rubio portador del Zorro de las Nueve Colas profirió.

linealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinea

**Notas finales**: No tengo beta, como habrán podido apreciar, pero sí tengo un diccionario de bolsillo, que me esta ayudando bastante bien hasta ahora.

Che, que es lo único que tengo para corregirme a mi misma, no me gustan esos programas de cuarta que se baja uno de Goggle y que al final no tiene las mas puta idea de como se usan.

Lo que es la ignorancia...

En fin.

¿Comentarios?

**Chivo de la semana**: No dejen de leer las demás historias que publico ademas de esta, es muy probable que publique, si me da el coraje es decir, un UA yaoi de Naruto algo viejito (no habia terminado de ver ni los comienzos del examen chuunin, me parece, cuando a Cartoon Network se le ocurrió que sería buena idea pasar Naruto en Argentina).

Me gustaria saber si me apoyan y me tiran un poquito de coraje, ¿pliz?

¡Amorrr! ¡Amor para todos ustedes!

Krazy Naoko


	5. Chapter 05

**Desclaimer**: No. Nada mas que la trama es mio.

**Advertencias**: Malas palabras, Sasuke deprimido (si todavía) y Autora deprimida. Agarrense. Ah... si, muchas inconsitencias. Y si, sigo el manga pero ésto está escrito como desde hace ántes de la dichosa pelea con Itachi. No pienso cambiar naá de lo que he escrito.

**Notas**: Se que a alguien le dije que acá iba a subir el viaje de Sasuke, pero me equivoque (perdón), para eso falta un capi mas... Creo.

Éste es un capítulo muy malo, como de relleno. No me gusta, y me disculpo por la mala edicion que tubo el anterior capitulo. Se lo mandé a mi beta, pero resulta que nadie puede con los desastres que Krazy Naoko es capaz de generar. Asi que antes de poder ser mi beta oficialmente, me abandono en cierta manera. Perdón.

Es muy provable que no tome un beta. No me gusta estar ocupando el tiempo de las personas en algo que puedo hacer la mitad de bien yo sola... Los amigos no son personas, y por eso tome de beta a un amiga, ¿entienden? Pero si de verdad ven que necesito ayuda, no duden en avisarme.

Lean.

Y si no quieren comentar...

Pst.

-

linealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinea

**Capitulo Cinco**

Basado en Naruto

By Krazy Naoko

linealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinea

De acuerdo.

Ya era sufieciente. Más de lo que se consideraba capáz de soportar.

Se estaba volviendo loco, paranoico. Perdía la cabeza de a poco sin razón aparante. ¡Era todo culpa de esos sueños idiotas!

¿Cómo puede una persona simplemente '_no estar_'? ¿¡Cómo puede tal concepto siquiera exisir!? ¿Désde cuándo le interesaba tanto ( y por qué no se casaba de responderse a sí mismo ésta pregunta en particular)? Y por qué le importaba... Preguntas que llenaban su cabeza, sin resuesta aparente, después de todo. El era Sasuke Uchi...

Sasuke dejó escapar un furioso gruñido de sus frios lavios al tiempo que golpeaba con más fuerza de la necesaria el escritorio donde tenía ordenadamente acomodados los pergaminos que pensaba llevar para su mision, logrando que el orden quedara en el pasado y el escritorio inservible.

Se condenó. Se maldijo y se deseó la peor de las muertes... Solamente por llevar el nombre que llevaba.

No lo queria.

Lo odiaba.

Era su nombre y no él. Sasuke Uchiha. Heredero del Gran Clan Uchiha. El último que quedaba. Él único que podia hacer las marvillas que nadie mas podía por que, ¡Ja! Él, era un genio.

Eso le habian dicho desde que tenía memoria, o por lo menos de de que había quedado solo después del trauma que su hermano habia plantado en su joven cabeza.

Un genio, por haber usado el básico instinto de superviviencia y un poco de sentido común. Por haber explotado la inteligencia con la que todo ser humano nace, y por haber escurrido todo el poder que la codiciosa sangre que poblaba sus venas le habia regalado al momento mismo de su concepción.

Seguro, era la sangre de uno de los clanes mas fuertes de una de las aldeas mas fuertes... Y seguro, era uno de los prodigios de dicho clan... Pero eso no quitaba que hubiera sido un nene, inocente áun. Solo, sobre todo y por encima de todo... Solo.

Nadie tenia derecho a haberle dejado a su suerte nada mas que porque era un 'genio' y porque, como todos oviaban, podia arreglarselas solo. No.

Por supuesto que le habian protegido, mantenido y dado el soporte emocional que sólo un psicólogo puede dar. Y claro, Hokage-sama había, siendo el hombre sensible que era, notado la necesidad del joven Uchiha, pero era ademas Hokage de la villa de Konoha, no podia volcar su atención en él, por mucho que hubiera deseado. Hokage-sama no podia mostrar ninguna clase de preferencialismo.

Él entendia, lo que no aplacaba el odio que sentia, un odio diferente al que sentia por su hermano. Este odio era mas ocuro, mas profundo, mas joven tal vez.

Sasuke se dejó car en la silla que hacia juego con el pedazo de leña que era el escritorio en este momento, dejó que sus brazos cayeran flácidamente sobre sus regazo, sus piernas levemente separadas por la ausencia de tensión en los músculos, dejando que que su negra cabeza se balanceara sobre su pecho vagamente.

¿Qué le pasaba? Si esos detalles de su infancia no habian importado nunca, porque los recordaba ahora? Después de haber hecho todas las cosas que habia hecho, después de haber peleado tantas batallas y matado tantos enemigos (y aliados de enemigos), ¿por qué éste remordimiento ahora?

Su máscara de hielo se estaba empezando a romper, y de a poco las inexpresivas facciones de su joven rostro se distorcionaban en lo que parecia un claro esfuerzo por no dejar las lágrimas escapar de la oscura prisión en las que habian sido confinadas hacía años.

Vencido, dejó que una sola lágrima suicida escapara sus párpados, antes de sacudirse el sentimentalismo. Todavía tenía una misión que completar, y tenía un tiempo limite muy... _limitado_.

Eso sí que le despaviló de golpe.

¿Cinco días para entregar un puto pergamino al mismisimo culo del mundo? Godaime tenía suerte de que él confiaba plenamente en sus habilidades y sabía que lo iba a lograr, porque sino, ese despacho iba a ser un feo, muy feo baño de sangre. No estaba seguro de quien sería el no-tan-voluntario donador, pero no habia duda de que así hubiera sido si el no fuera el más rápido y el mas confiable...

...después de Naruto.

-Mierda- Maldijo al darse cuenta de que volvia a meterse en aguas peligrosas. Con ordenada rapidez metió todos los pergaminos que ahora estaban regados en el suelo dentro de la mochila y revisó que su riñonera tubiera todos los implementos mínimos necesarios. Sus proviciones para los cinco días contaban con barras de cereal con alto contenido en nutrientes básicos y minerales, un mínimo de vitaminas y tanto azucares simples como levemente complejas.

Suficientes para tres días.

Ni siquiera el sabía por que se le habia plantado en la cabeza que no necesitaba comer tanto como era decentemente debido. Pero bueno, no se habia muerto hasta ahora, ¿o si? Mas tiempo habia pasado sin comer. Estaba físicamente preparado para esos extremos.

Se terminó de ajustar su uniforme de jounin (ignorando totalmente los espacios que el aire ahora llenaba lo que su cuerpo solia ocupar), y después de calzarse salió dejando la puerta sin llave. Pensando en que si él no volviera, tal vez nadie se iba a dar cuenta.

Llegó a las puertas de la cuidad, sintiendo sus ojos vagar por los incunfundibles parches que habia en los muros que le rodeaban. Tantas habian sido las veces que habia intentado invadir, que tal vez seria buena idea tirar la muralla abajo y construirla de nuevo.

No miró hacia atrás mientras atravezaba el portón.

De haberlo hecho, se habría dado cuenta de que un par de ojos confundidos le miraban partir dilatandose en el miedo que latía fuertemente en el corazón de su dueño. Habría visto la expreción de puro terror en el rostro de Naruto.

-Sasuke...-

linealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinea

Notas finales: Eh... Nada. Dejenme un comentario y... Nada, no esperen nada nuevo de mi por un tiempo porque me pegó uno de mis ataques de desgana y deprecion habituales que se me va a pasar en... No sé, algun día. No se si ahora entienden a que va todo el quilombo de Sasuke tan depresivo... Es mi vivo reflejo.

En fin... Les mencione un AU en las notas anteriores? Bueno, no. No lo voy a subir.

No me gusta.

Efectos secundarios de mi desgana y depresion.

Maldigo mi mal humor.

Krazy Naoko

P.D: Me voy ya mismo, Viernes 27 de Junio de camping y no vuelvo en cinco dias... Y tengo que dejar mis gatos solos... Deseenme suerte porque de verdad no quiero ir a esta mierda de viaje. Cuando vuelva prometo el proximo capitulo.

Los/as quierooooooooo! Pero no tanto.


	6. Chapter 06

Se...

Éste... No mas notas, esta vez en serio.

**Desclaimer**: Naruto, personajes, colores de pelo y piezas de ropa, le pertenecen enteramente a Mashashi Kishimoto... Momento, creo que Tv-Tokio tambien tenia pocesion de algo, asi que por las dudas también va para ellos el desclaimer.

TV-f!cking-Tokio (no digan que dije así) quiere dominar el mundo... Yo lo sé (en algún lugar por ahi leí que no iban a haber mas notas innecesarias... ¿Dónde habrá sido?)

**Advertencias**: Errores de ortografía, sin betear, pero cuidadosamente revisado. Lenguage común y corriente para cualquier persona que hable el español, malas palabras y todo.

...

_Oh! oh!_ Éste capítulo es la verción desde el punto de vista de Naruto del capítulo anterior, mas o menos... Algo así.

suspiro

-

-

linealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinea

**Capitulo Seis**

Basado en Naruto

Por Krazy Naoko

linealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinea

* * *

_"No miró hacia atrás mientras atravezaba el portón._

_De haberlo hecho, se habría dado cuenta de que un par de ojos confundidos le miraban partir dilatandose en el miedo que latía fuertemente en el corazón de su dueño. Habría visto la expreción de puro terror en el rostro de Naruto._

_-Sasuke...-"_

o-o-o-o

* * *

-En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta Naruto, esta es la oficina de la Godaime... Es decir, mi oficina. Así que la próxima vez que se te dé por gitar afuera de mi puerta y se te ocurra ampliar la reververación de tu voz con chackra, por mas accidental que sea, te juro que te castro con una hoja de aloe vera. ¿Entendido?- Le había, amablemente hechado del edificio la rubia Hokage al frustrado shinobi. ¡Pero es que Tsunade-obaachan no entendia nada de nada!

¡No _había _tenido más opción que gritar! Era la única manera en la que podía y sabía descargar la tensión que sentía. Y precisamente, Sasuke había tenido la amabilidad de hacer eso por él. Ponerlo tenso, con preocupación.

¿Como se atrevia ese conedenado a decir algo así?

-No va haber a quien hablar cuando regreses de tu misión- Se burló el rubio mientras pateaba una pidra del camino.

Realmnte tenía que ir a buscar a su grupo. Pero la de por sí complicada mente de su amigo se le hacía mas complicada ahora que había un problema serio con él y no le quería contar. Lo que era lo que más le dolía, que no confiara en él para contarle que era lo que ocupaba esa cabecita tan racional que el moreno tenía.

-Si Sasuke tiene una misión tan urgente como Obaa-chan me dijo...- Meditó Naruto, olvidandose de ventilar su frustrción con las piedras del camino. -¡Seguro que el bastardo ahora esta en su casa!- Dedujo y, con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, se teletransportó al complejo Uchiha.

Estaba por tocar la puerta del edificio en el que sabia que su amigo vivia, cuando se acordó de lo reclusivo que había estado últimante. Despues de meditar las posibilidades que le quedaban disponibles, decidió que tendría mejores chances de hacerlo hablar si le acorralaba con el siempre eficaz cuento de 'soy tu amigo-casi-hermano y me preocupo por vos', y así ganar una oportunidad de hablar decentemente con él. Y si ése no fuera el caso, forzar las respuestas aunque tubiera que enzartárle un sacacorcho en la boca, y exprimirle las respuestas que queria escuchar.

Así que tan siguiloso como el aire mismo (por algo era ninja) rodeó la casona y se apostó en el jardín que daba directo a la habitación del moreno. Como efectivamenete había deducido, Sasuke estaba preparandose con varios pergaminos y armas 'de bolsillo', todos pulcramente situados en un órden perfecto para nadie más que para Sasuke.

Estaba lejos, así que Naruto no podía ver bien detalles como los gestos que el Uchiha hacía o la expreción tenía el rostro de su amigo. Pero lo que sí vió (y muy claramente) fué cuando los puños cerrados de Sasuke golpearon con fuerza el escritorio donde sus implementos estaban tan ordenados, partiéndola en mas de dos pedazos y regando todo el órden por la habitación.

Naruto sintió sus pulmones aspirar aire de manera repentina, generando un ruidito delator que le hizo retener dicho aire recientemente adquirido. Por suerte para el rubio, Sasuke estaba demaciado sumido en su propia misera como para darse cuenta. El rubio le vió tirarse sobre la silla que había detras de él y dejar su cuerpo caer en su propio peso, dandole una inusual y lángida posición a su figura.

No despreocupada de manera altanera.

Ni relajada con demaciada confianza.

Como si no le interesara, como si realmente le importara media mierda lo que pasara, lo que viniera o lo que hubiese pasado.

¿Qué carajo estaba pasando?

No habia nada 'espectacular' ni ' extraordinariamente genial' en ese Sasuke que se hbaia dejado mostrar para los ojos que no deberian estar mirando.

Él conocía a Sasuke, y él no era de andar meláncolico o sentimental... O de vago. Éste que estaba frente a él, no era Sasuke. Era algo que se había metido dentro de su amigo, que nada más habia visto ese día en que le había pedido hablar con él. Cuando le había ido a visitar, él le había preguntado algo... ¿Qué era?

-¿_Qué harías si yo no estubiera_?-

Y aunque la intencion habia sido que Naruto pensara que esa era la pregunta real, el rubio era inteligente cuando uno menos queria que lo fuera. Naruto habia oido ese restringido 'que _sentirias_...'

Sasuke se había frenado a tiempo y después había empezado a balbucear acerca de que...

Naruto mató todo pensamiento racional cuando, por algún milágro divino de esos que pasan una sola vez cada siglo, de alguna manera desconocida para la lógica del rubio, la luz logró atrapar la superficie espejada de la única lágrima que escapó el orgullo del Uchiha.

Como en camara lenta, presenció como la luz refljada en la lágrima le daba la impreción de ser un pequeña y muy, muy brillante luz. Como delicado polvo plateado bajando por la perfectamente delineada naríz del moreno, rodando por la pobremente curtida (y no porque el sol no hubiera intentado), clara piel para encontrar la muerte en la tela que recubría las muchas protecciones que representaba el chaleco jounin que vestía el vegador.

Había sido tan breve, pero tan... A falta de otra palabra existente y logícamente aplicable; impresionante.

Por un momento, un mísero segundo, la mente de Naruto le había jugado un truco muy sucio y bajo, llenándole la mente de seres inhumanos, capaces de derramar lágrimas hechas de la más pura luz. Lágrimas hechas para nacer y morir en un momento anónimo y solitario. Por un mísero momento, su mente le se llenó de la idea de que Sasuke no podia ser humano.

Y tan de repente como ese pensamiento se había hecho presente si mente calló en el mas idiota de los silencios.

¿Qué carajo estaba pensando?

Por su puesto que era humano. Él sangraba y lloraba como todo hombre (sin importar que ta reclusivo, suicida y traumatizado en su temprna infancia hubiera estado). Tal vez y había sido su imaginación, su sorpresa que había convertido una sola gota de tristeza en algo irreal.

Aún embobado, Naruto vió como el vengador sacudía levemente la cabeza y volvía a poner la máscara de frialdad en su rostro, levantando todo lo que se había caído y saliendo de la casa sin preocuparse en acomodar lo que había dejado desordenado.

Preocupado, le sigió a una distancia segura acordándose de ocultar su identidad, enmascarando su chackra.

De nuevo una misión solitaria, y posiblemente suicida.

-... _Y por eso me había olvidado que esos paeles estaban en mi escritorio. Pero ya me encargué, y mandé a tu amigo a que los entregue_-

"-_Tsunade-baachan... ¿Te dás cuenta de que le diste una misión extra super peligrosa para una sola persona_?-"

"-_El aceptó sin peros, mas barato para mi, y los papeles llegan seguros... Todos ganamos al final, Naruto_-"

"-_Estás demente_...-"

"-_Y él lo está más por haber aceptado_-"

Es verdad... Cualquier persona en sus cabales hubera pédido al menos una persona de refuerzo, había que cruzar muchas fronteras y Konoha, si bien era famosa por sus buenas alianzas, también era famosa por la cantidad inumerable de enemigos que cosechaba por segundo.

Y Sasuke era un ninja de élite.

Conocido.

Odiado.

Perseguido.

Naruto prestó atención al deprimido shinobi que estaba siguiendo, dándose cuenta de que habia(n) parado justo frente el portón de la ciudad.

Esperó, rendido, a que Sasuke se diera vuelta y le viera ahí espiándolo. Porque el primer pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Naruto cuando vió que el otro hombre frenaba sus pasos, había sido que Sasuke le había descubierto y le iba a dar una de esas miradas llenas de superioridad que el siempre le regalaba, con una sonrisa fánfarrona y un cálido (que el bastardo no se entere que Naruto siquiera penso _pensó _esa palabra en relación al moreno) "dobe" saliendo de sus labios.

Pero lo único que el (último según dicen por ahí, quién dice con tantas misiones solitarias) Uchiha hizo fué seguir su camino.

-Sasuke...- Sus labios murmuraron sin su permiso tan bajito que casi no se escuchaba niel mismo, que casi piesa que lo pensó, pero el aliento escapando de sus labios fué mas que delator.

Ni un amago.

Sasuke se fué de Konoha dejando la incertidumbre en la cabeza de un rubio asustado.

Se fué, y Naruto no sabia si iba a volver.

-

-

linealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinea

-

-

Notas: Ajá... A ver, hagamos terapia grupal...

Estoy en el interminable dilema de 'ay mierda tengo milquienientas cosas en la cabeza y escribo como si me pagaran o comos si fuera buena y no se despues como terminar la puta historia que empece pero quiero publicarla y no se que hacer', asi que en resumen... Me trabé en la continuacion de esta historia porque se me ocurrio otra, que al contrario de la presente, si tiene una trama bien desarrollada y cuidadosamente pensada.

Bueno, termino la hora de la terapia grupal.

Me deben mucha plata, a ver si empiezan apagar.

Hoy no hay amor para naides.

Krazy Naoko


	7. Chapter 07

Jeló gente.

Uno de mis peores capítulos... ¡No me gusta par naá! Pero es lo que hay. Si me dejan un comentario, les dejo el próximo capítulo que está más mejor la semana que viene. Digamos que el Miércoles. Si no a joderse y esperar... un poco mas.

O.O

¿Chantajeando, Krazy Naoko-sama? Se pregunarán ustedes.

La respuesta es, si. Y de manera desvergonzada P

**Desclaimer**: 'Naruto' es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y la única propiedad que me pertenece a mi es la maceta donde viven Cactusito-Kun, mi cáctus y Bambú-san, mi bambú D

**Advertencias**: Cosas de gerra de las que relativamente no se ni mierda. Mención de sangre. Poco sentido, precencia muy notoria de palabras enganchadas sin tener que relación aparente. Flash backs (¡engendros del demonio!). Errores de ortografía. Horrores de ortografía. Sin betear.

¡Wow! ¡Cuántas advertencias! Tengo que terminar esta mierda! Que si no, no publico nada mi otro fic que me tiene sin dormir... ¡Falta poco!

¡A leer! ¡Pum para arriba!

-

-

linealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinea

**Capitulo Siete**

Basado en Naruto

Por Krazy Naoko

linealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinea

-

-

_"Sasuke se fué de Konoha dejando la incertidumbre en la cabeza de un rubio asustado._

_Se fué, y Naruto no sabia si iba a volver."_

-o-o-o-o-

-

De verdad no le importaba, si vivia o moría. De verdad.

Y no, no era cierto que estaba sufriendo una agonia peor de la que él imaginaba.

No.

El no queria llegar a Knoha con deseperación. El nada más estaba aprovechando la poca energia que le quedaba, para recorrer la mayor extención de terreno posible en la menor cantidad de tiempo...

Sasuke suspiró al tiempo que se dejaba caer contra el tronco de un árbol. Le resultó extraño, sino gracioso, que hubiera esperado encontrarse con un bosque para poder al fin darse el lujo de tomar un descanso, que si bien que iba a ser brebe, lo iba a dedicar a pensar exactamente porque habia peleado tan fieramente por su miserable vida hacia unos dias.

/Flash Back/

Se había exedido. Completa y olimpícamente superado sus propias expectativas. No estaba seguro de como lo habia hecho, o que lo habia motivado a desafiar sus propios limites de esa manera, pero habia llegado en cuatro dias a su supuestamente imposible destino. Un dia antes del tiempo limite.

No se lo creia ni él mismo. Pero ahí había estado, le habia entregado el pergamino al terrateniente de la zona, se habia asegurado de notificar a Konoha (él mismo habia escrito el mensaje y habia supervisado la partida del ave mas rapida el terrateniente tenia para ofrecerle), había dormido una noche y se había largado como bólido de ese lugar. Nunca supo porque y no le había dedicado mucho pensamiento al la razón que le obligaba a volver a Konoha tan apresuradamente. Pero había deshecho la mitad del tramo cuando sintió una precencia demaciado familiar para dejarla ignorada.

-Cuánto tiempo Sasuke- Le llamo la voz llena de jovialidad y entusiasmo.

-No tengo tiempo ahora- Respondió el pelinegro sin muestra alguna de simpatía. Se dió vuelta para seguir con su camino, cuando una ridícula y enorme espada se interpuso entre él y el sendero geológico que lo llevaría de vuelta a casa.

Si, casa. De otra manera no podia catalogar a Konoha.

-Y me hiciste creer una vez que no te importaba una mierda ese pueblucho- Insistió el otro jóven. Como si estubiera haciendo un favor mas que dirigiendo su atencion al tipo que le estaba hablando con un buen enmascarado tono, Sasuke volteó el rostro para encontrarse con el afilado perfil de su antiguo compañero de viajes. Y al que usó para conseguir la ubicación de Itachi aquella vez que había ido a matarle y había fallado (1), y al que había abandonado después de haber sido atacados por ninjas de Konoha, y al que había atacado él mismo cuando, muy testarudos, los (ex) integrantes del temporal grupo que el había formado habian vuelto, tratando de persuadirlo en ayudarles a ellos a conseguir sus objetivos.

Uno de ellos había muerto, y éste muchacho con la peculiar dentadura que le enfrentaba, había obtenido un muy valioso souvenir, que se ostentaba en todo su joven rostro.

Una enorme, perlada y aún tiernamente sonrosada cicatríz que daba testimonio de un nada amigable chidori que debió de haberle pasado por un lado del rostro. De otra manera, no estaria ahí parado, mostrando los dientes y lanzando dagas desde los ojos hacia el moreno, que le miraba indiferentemente.

Siempre mantener la máscara, no vaya a ser que se den cuenta de que en realidad su moral y autoestima estaban hecho añicos dentro de él.

Una vida entera de pensar en venganza, sin guardar un solo pensamiento para sí mismo. El no importaba, hasta hace poco.

Sin traicionar su postura y la frialdad de su facciones, Sasuke sacudió los pensamientos de su cabeza, y se dipuso a tratar con el problema actual. Mientras más rápido mejor.

No fué necesario emplear voluntad alguna para que sintiera su Sharingan activarse, convocando un levemente peligroso chidori, se lanzó sobre su oponente con la velocidad que nada mas se obtiene entrenando bajo Kakashi (ese viejo pervertido no parecia decaer nada con la edad).

El otro le esquivó con una mínima medida de facilidad, lo que no asombró para nada al pelinegro. Ningún shinobi es digno de ser llamado así si cae dos veces en el mismo truco.

Era de esperarse por lógica que esta vez esquivara el ataque levemente contenido que Sasuke habia lazado contra él. En el proceso de esquivar el eléctrico ataque del muchacho mas joven, el ex compañero del Uchiha se había posicionado de manera eficiente, permitíendole recuperar la espada que antes hubiera lanzado al vengador.

-Sasuke, Sasuke...- Canturreó con suavidad el espadachín. -Te suavisaste demaciado... Hasta tu rostro cambió- Comentó.

-Hn- Resopló Sasuke como toda respuesta. No que el otro hubiera esperado una explicación del menor, pero aún así le quedó mirando brevemente, dejando que el silencio se estreche un poquito más de lo necesario.

-Ántes sí que tenias una magnífica máscara de porcelana. Con esa pil tan 'perfecta'- dijo mientra formaba comillas con los dedos. -...y la misma expreción cuando peleabas o cuando no. Incluso cuando dormías. Una verdadera máscara- Siguio sin notar el descontento y leve rechazo que los ojos del moreno dejaron ver. -Ahora es muy diferente. Incluso puedo ver ese fuego que raramente ví en tus ojos. Ja! Hoy es mi ía de suerte Uchiha! Hoy pienso apagar ese puto fuego tuyo!- Terminó ensanchando su burlona sonrisa. Sin desperdiciar más tiempo, alzó su espada y la blandió en la dirección de Sasuke, mientras el moreno desenfundaba su prpia espada Kusanagi (que había conservado por razones que no explicó nunca a nadie) y bloqueó el ataque con facilidad, igual que el ataque que le siguió, y el intento del otro por golpearle.

En un firme movimiento de la espada de Sasuke, el otro muchacho había salido disparado y había rebotado en el suelo al caer. Levantandose, gruñó en dirección a su oponente y escupió la sangre que le había arrancado de los labios a un costado.

No se iba a dar por vencido. Le habia costado mucho llegar hasta el mocose ése que se había atrevido a traicionarlo después de haber cooperado. No que Sasuke le hubiera dado su palabra ni le hubiera prometido un futuro lleno de satifacción, pero aún así...

Tal vez era una excusa para vegarse por la cicatríz en su cara. ¿Qué tenia eso de malo? Nada, mientras fuera él quien resultara vencedor.

Cambió de táctica y decidió usar ninjutsu en lugar de seguir usando su espada, y su primer pensamienbto fué usar el jutsu de niebla, pero lo descartó enseguida. Sasuke tenía un Sharingan demaciado poderoso como para ser trucado con esa técnica tan básica. Pensó en una estrategia mas directa y de mas rápido accionar y después de realizar dos clones de agua, se dedicó a llevarlo a cabo, excepto que Uchiha no le dejó. Ántes de que Sugietsu tubiera la oportinidad de atacarlo hizo su movimoento y espada en mano, se lanzó cotra él.

Después de todo no se iba a quedar quieto después de todas las cosas que habia dicho, ¿no?

Él no hbaia cambiado en nada (se repetía una y otra vez el ex-vengador). Si, tal vez estubiese un poco confundido, pero eso no significaba que se hubiera ablandado o que se hubiera hecho dévil. Aún si eso era lo que pensaba cada día desde que había empezado a soñar esos sueños estúpidos. El era el mejor de la villa, era un ninja de élite y tan cerca de unirse a ANBU como su amigo-rival-hermano. Él no tenía nada que envidiarle a Naruto. Es más, se sentía levemente superior a él.

¿Por que?

Todavía no lo sabía. Tal vez porque su sola preciencia parecia molestar al rubio (de buna manera), a veces por lo menos. Como cuando recivía mas atención y Naruto era dejado de lado. O como cuando usaba información confidencial que obtenia gracias a sus habilidades ninja y la usaba para molestar/chantajear al dicho rubio.

Cosas como la verdad hacerca de sus sentimientos hacerca Haruno Sakura, o preferencias personales aparentemente insignificantes, como cuál programa le gustaba mirar cuando tenia tiempo libre (¿¡Crazy Town!?).

Era bueno tener a alguien como Uzumaki Naruto, futuro Hokage de Konoha- ya era costumbre llamarle así- cerca para hacerle sentir... ¿superior? ¿Inteligente? No, él era inteligente. Con o sin Naruto a su lado.

¿Querido?

-¡Estás distraído Sasuke!- Se mofó Suigetsu cuando logró darle con un kunai explosivo en el hombro. Por suerte o por milagro, Sasuke logró deshacerse de la trampa a tiempo antes de que explotara y le dejara manco. Estaba seguro de que por muy buena ninja médico que fuera su pelirosa amiga, un brazo no lo podía regenerar.

Sin embargo la ola expansiva sí le alcanzó, y logró golpearle con fuerza. Su lado derecho, que fué hacía la dirección en la que había arrojado en kunai, sangraba en tres lados diferentes y no estaba seguro de oir bien con ese oido. Podía sentir olor a pelo quemado y estaba más que seguro que su uniforme no había quedado muy presentable.

Se maldijo.

¿Cómo mierda se le daba por pensar esas cosas en medio de una pelea con un loco deficiente dental que le había ubicado con la sola intención de fertilizar las platas con él?

-¿Vez cuánta razón tengo? Cambiaste, y eso te va a llevar a tu tumba- Sentenció el alvino con una afilada sonrisa.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y puso su mente totalmente en blanco. No necesitaba pensar en nada más que en deshacerse del problema presente. Se concentró únicamente en matar a ese tipo lo mas rápido posible. No importaba por qué. Lo único que necesitaba saber es que iba a matarlo.

Abrió los parpados revelando un sharingan girando salvajemente, buscando sin cesar el objeto de su desprecio.

Con los ojos claros, pudo ver atra vez del jutsu de niebla que Suigetsu había realizado al darse cuenta de que el morocho estaba distraído. Podía ver los movimientos de éste con tanta claridad que se le hacía aburrido, tedioso tener que hacer un sólo movimiento para acabar con él. Lo que no vió con sus todopoderosos ojos, fué el truco que había detrás del verdadero ataque.

Su adversario estaba en frente suyo, pero sus clones no. Y Sasuke cometió el error tarado de no buscar a sus clones.

Desenfundó su espada y sintió el filo un arma atravezar su chalecho jounin, dádndole tiempo para darse cuenta de cuán estúpido había sido, antes de sentir otra puñalada en la cintura, por debajop del chaleco.

El Suguietsu real se paró frente a él con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

-Estás acabado, Uchiha Sasuke- Susurró antes de levantar su enorme espada y con fuerza dejarla caer sobre el objeto de todo su odio.

* * *

--

(en algún lado lei que no iban a haber mas notas innecesarias... ¿¡Dónde carajo leí eso!?)

(1): Ajá, bueno, dije que "al que uso para conseguir la ubicación de Itachi aquella vez que habia ido a matarle y habia fallado". Este fic si mal no recuerdan, dije que lo había empezado a escribir moooocho antes de que todo el drama de Itachi pasara (no digo nada por que odio los spoilers), así que se puede tomar como uno quiera, yo nada más estaba inventando, al final resulata que sí (spoiler! spoiler!) Sasuke enfrentó una vez y falló en matar a itachi... Era un bunshin, se acuerdan? :D

Y no me vengan con que no cuenta, para mis propositos cuenta. Sorry.

En fin, yo creo que en este punto la mayoria esta al tanto del manga... Pero de todas maneras, este va a ser el único spoiler que voy a dejar escapar. Y para el que no sepa, un _spoiler _es un adelanto de información que seguramente querés enterarte por tu propia cuenta. Leyendo el manga por ejemplo, en lugar de que venga yo y te dija que es lo que pasa.

Y para el que me quiera recriminar mi definición de un _spoiler_, junto con la correción me dejan un comentario.

Muchas gracias.

Krazy Naoko-SAMA


	8. Chapter 8

-

- ha! mentí, no lo puse el miércoles!

Si, ya se que puse el nombre de Suigetsu mal en el capi aterior, mil perdones. Notas al final.

**Desclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, no gano nada con este fic. Es que no tengo vida y algo tengo que hacer.

**Advertencias**: Malas palabras, escenas crudas, violencia... Se puede decir que abuso de drogas. Ademas, acuerdense de que en este fic Itachi era malo. Errores de ortografia.

* * *

linealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinea

**Capitulo Siete**

Basado en Naruto

Por Krazy Naoko

linealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinea

--

_So, if you're asking me _

_I want you to know_

--

-

_"-Estás acabado, Sasuke Uchiha- Susurró antes de levantar su enorme espada y con fuerza dejarla caer sobre el objeto de todo su odio."_

-

-

Se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando miles de cosas a la vez.

Recordando episodios de su vida sin sentido aparente para él antes de éste momento en particular.

Se encontró recordando los gratos (pero falsos) recuerdos que aun tenía de su hermano. Los años en la academia, el Team 7, cómo había aprendido que el trabajo en equipo era importante. Al menos le ayudó a fortalecerce, hasta cierto punto.

Los años junto a Orochomaru, las atrocidades que cometió a su lado (simpre bajo la promesa de nuevas y exclusivas técnicas). Las veces que se había cruzado con Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi, que no parecian cansarse de perseguirle por todos lados.

No podia creer lo que estaba pensando en ese mismo instante.

Estaba sangrando de dos puntos vitales, y una enorme espada caía sobre él con la promesa de repartir la masa de su cuerpo en dos partes simétrica y matemáticamente iguales.

Y él, en lugar de actuar, se quedaba parado recordando cosas irrelevantes.

Por suerte esa revelción le llegó con tiempo suficiente como para que él se diera tiempo de correrse del lugar y rodar dolorosamente hacía un lado.

Se incorporó mordiéndose la lengua y se maldijo por no haber sacado los kunai que tenía en cada arteria renal.

Se los arrancó de un tirón, dejando que la sangre fluyera libremente, concentrandose, esta vez de verdad, en acabar con Suigetsu de una vez y por todas.

Dejó de lado toda la confución que tenia en ese momento, aunque fuera por un segundo. Concentró lo que le quedaba de chakra en unas cuantas técnicas rápidas, sin planear nada.

Muy a su pesar, dejo todo rastro que tenia de humanidad de lado, conjurando toda la crueldad que le fuera posible.

Es verdad, eso le hacia perder un poco el control sobre si mismo, pero era efectivo, y la realidad es que ya no queria perder el tiempo con ese tipo.

No que sintiera urgencia alguna por llegar a ningun lado, pensó. Mientras mas rápido llegara a la aldea... Mas rápido podría obtener otra misión, y con un poco de suerte, esa sí sería suicida.

Poco a poco, a paso seguro, su razón se vació de piedad alguna. La lástima desapareció y la moral se fué con ella. Sus ojos ya no veian a un enemigo, sino que miraban directamenet a su próxima víctima.

Su mente no procesaba nada que no fueran las posibilidades que tenía para deshacerse de esa molestia que tenía en el camino.

Con un movimiento fluído, casi imperceptible realizó los sellos necesarios para usar su justsu de fuego.

Consecutivamente. Uno tras de otro. No le daba tiempo al adversario de defenderse, ni de atacar. No había errores ni deslices en su forma de actuar.

Era metódico.

"_Suficiente_", pensó cuando su oponente esquivó su último ataque. Decidió que si llegaba a tener que usar las tecnicas aprendidas por mano de Orochimaru, lo iba a tener que hacer.

Ahora, la mayoria de las pesonas confundian su negacion a usar tales tecnicas con la conciencia de que no eran bien vistas por el resto de la gente. Todo el mundo pensaba que el era el nene bueno que sabia que había hecho mal y no queria volver a hacerlo, cuando la realidad era muy diferente.

El se habia ido en busca de poder y lo había conesguido. ¿Por qué iba a avergonzarse? ¿Por qué iba a negar que había estudiado bajo la tutela de uno de los mas grandes ninjas que hubiera sobrevivido a las Gerras Ninja? El habia sobrepasado a su maestro, el habia terminadocon su Sensei, lo menos que podía hacer, era hacer honor al conocimiento que habia obtenido. Aún si esa era una excusa para usar libremente técnicas prohibidas.

La realidad era, que esas te cnicas eran un arma demaciado sofisticada como para usarlas tan libremente. Además, no le hacía nada de malo a su reputacion como shinobi el que sus téncnicas fueran matyormente secretas, por lo tanto inagotables.

Siempre habia algo nuevo bajo la manga de Uchiha Sasuke, ultimo heredero del Clan Uchiha.

Tsk.

Realizó su jutsu de bola de fuego, para darse tienpo a conjurar los reptiles que le iban a asistir en la tediosa tarea de tener que matar a ese bicho (por no decir insecto, demaciado usado). Sin embargo, su improvisado plan no tomó en cuenta el hecho de que Suigetsu también decidió usar la enorme bola de fuego como parentesis para plantear el ataque de un modo diferente.

Sasuke no se dió cuenta hasta que la espada de éste acarició su carne con precición quirúrgica.

Ante los ojos del moreno, el hecho ocurrió de manera relativamente lenta. Si bien el tiempo no se detubo, ni ninguna de las cursilerias que aquellos que han estado a punto de perder la vida alguna vez claman haber experimentado, si pudo ver la acción con lujo de detalles.

Demaciados detalles.

Terminaba de hacer su último sello con la increible velocidad que solamente él habia logrado dominar cuando sus ojos divisaron la figura de su adversario, el ataque ya realizado, y la enorme hoja de la espada atravezando su chaleco jounin.

Pudo ver como el impacto del filo contra su piel arrancaba abruptamente un pequeño caudal de sangre, y a medida que la hoja avanzaba sobre su cuerpo podía sentir claramente como el descuidado borde del arma desgarraba más que cortaba.

Setía el tirón que generaba, y la manera en que rasguñaba los musculos bajo la pálida, pálida piel.

Sintió incluso, cuando el acero raspo el hueso ahora desnudo.

Lamentablemente para el sonriente espadachín, Sasuke ya había realizado su jutsu.

Se había ayudado del poderoso genjutsu que el era capaz de producir. Porque por más tarde que hubiera terminado su movimiento, para Suigetsu él, en relidad, estaba dividido en dos.

El peliblanco calló al suelo, su maníaca sonrisa de victoria perpetuada en su rostro y los ojos brillantes ante la supuesta derrota del traidior de su ex-compañero.

El Uchiha le vió estar un rato, con una mano sobre el pecho, oprimiendo la herida de manera dolorosa.

Sus ojos estaban dilatados y respiraba con dificultad.

Le había visto otra vez.

Cuando ante sus ojos la sonrisa triunfal del chico-pescado festejaba su falsa victoria, una imagen golpeo su mente con tal intensidad que no habia registrado cuando asestó el golpe final.

Naruto.

Llorando.

"¡_Sasuke, no me dejes otra vez_!"

El dolor punzante que sintió le devolvió a la realidad y se dió cuenta de que había cerrado su puño sobre la profunda herida en su pecho. La sangre acariciaba sus dedos enguantados con cálida sorna.

"_Te pasaste_", le decía burlona.

"_Te pasaste y esta vez sí te vas a morir. Y Naruto nunca va a saber... El Nunca se va a enterar_".

-No...- Susurró con lo que se podía calificar como desesperación.

-¡Jaja¡- Rió al viento que no corria. -Miráme ahora, hermano- Hasta su voz le traicionaba, sonando tan, tan dévil. -Tu estúpido hermano menor se acaba de dar cuenta que le teme a la muerte-

Sasuke se quedó muy quieto, la falsa sonria callendo lentamente de su rostro.

Las palabras habian salido de su boca nada mas que para pegarle un zape trás la oreja.

El, Uchia Sasuke. Vengador. Sobreviviente. Miembro único del clan mas poderoso de Konoha. Temia morir.

_Solo_.

Sasuke sintió su respiración detenerse por completo, su boca conjelada en un rictus incredulo. Sus ojos mostraban tal intensidad, pero en realidad el no estaba viendo nada.

El ya no queria estar solo.

-Mierda...- Susurró filosamente para sacarse de su estupor.

Con una mueca de dolor se levantó del suelo donde habia estado recibiendo los golpes de su propia estupidez.

No hacia falta poner ninguna mascara donde no había quien la viera, asi que se dió la livertad de hacer tantas caras como su dolor se lo exijiera.

Buscó en su riñonera una de las pastillas que Kiba solía darle a Akamaru y la tragó sin pensar.

Su mano volvió a perderse en la segunda riñora que llevaba y se detubo cuando sintió entre sus dedos lo que buscaba.

Sabía que no podía tomar tantas pastillas de golpe. Sabía que le afectaría seriamente. Por mas poderoso que fuera, su sistema estaba dañado severamente y sin importar la cantidad de chakra que aún le quedara, ni lo poderosa que fuera su sangre, su cuerpo seguia siendo humano.

Los ojos bañados en lagrimas que habían poblado su último y mas devastador sueño aparecieron tras sus parpados cerrados y decidió dejar toda precaución de lado.

Retiró la mano del accesorio y miró con el ceño fruncido las dos pastillas que descansaban en su palma.

Una pequeña pildora blanca que se le tenia prohibido andar llevando a misiones y la cual había sido robada del hospital en una de su tantas visitas, y una ligeramente mas grande, de color rojo intenso.

Una inteligente variación de la morfina tradicionalmente liquida, y una pastilla de reabastecimiento de sangre.

Las dos letales y prohibidas para el uso casual.

-Hn- Fué su único comentario ante el ultimo pensamiento antes de tragar las dos pastillas juntas. ¿Que nada más un ninja médico con experiencia y capacitación podía manejar los medicamentos...? Pf!

La pildora de soldado ya había hecho su efecto, y la adrenalina corría fuerte por su ceurpo. Duraría lo suficiente para llegar a una distancia lo suficientemente segura, y relativamente cercana a la villa.

Cuando por fin la carne expuesta de su herida se sentía adormecida, ignorando la incomodidad que le resultaba de moverse, procedió a vendarse rápida y precariamente para el trabajo que en realidad necesitaba.

No queria que la carne se rajara mas de lo que estaba, asi que el parche no tenia que ser profecional y el no tenia tiempo para dedicarse a hacer un mejor trabajo.

Habiendo terminado, comenzó su frenética carrera hacía el lugar que cierto idiota de bocaza enorme y y cabeza rubia le había prácticamente obligado a llamar hogar.

No que se quejara.

Simpre sería su hogar, mientras su más entrañable mejor amigo-casi hermano (y rival) estubiera ahí.

Lo que nos lleva a donde comenzamos.

/Fin del flashback/

Ahora estaba ahí, en ese bosque 'descansando', y los recuerdos habían acudido a él de manera acelerada.

No le faltaba mucho para llegar a Konoha, desde donde estaba se veía el humo que los comercios generaban.

Se separó del tronco del árbol en que se había apollado, y comenzando a sentir el vago dolor en los diferentes puntos de su cuerpo que habian sido lacerados. Su oído derecho zumbaba de manera molesta y las quemaduras en su mano no las sentía del todo (loque era una muy mala señal).

Ignorando las claras señales de alerta que su cuerpo le lograba hacer llegar a su adormecido cerebro, comenzó su levemente más lenta y nueva carrera por llegar a su destino.

Las piernas le temblaban.

Sentía la cabeza liviana, la ropa se le pegaba a la piel con la ayuda del menjunje de sangre y tierra que llevaba encima.

La vista le estaba fallando.

Pudo por fin divisar los portones de la cuidad, abiertos para todo aquel que fuera lo suficientemente corajudo como para entrar.

Ya casi podía ver el camino que llevaba al corazón de la cuidad. Ese mismo en el que se había 'despedido' de Sakura cuando hubiera abandonado Konoha por primera vez.

Podia ver ya, la rosada figura de su amiga corriendo hacia él antes que nadie mas se percatara de que él estaba tan cerca.

Ya sentía su precencia y no estaba seguro de si sentirse aliviado o furioso de tener que depender de la confidencialidad de la ninja médico para que nadie se enterace de que, una vez más, casi dejaba su vida en el campo de batalla por una razon que rozaba la estupidez.

Pero lo que realmente le enfureció mas allá de lo imaginable, fué divisar con su vista borrosa la brillante figura de su eterno rival y mas preciada persona en el mundo.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Por kami!- Susurró Sakura con un lloriqueo dévil al llegar a su lado.

Aún no sabía cuando, pero en algún momento entre el haber divisado a sus dos antiguos compañeros de grupo, Sasuke se había quedado estático, y cuando vió a la kunoichi arodillarse frente a él, se dió cuenta de que había caído rendido sobre su rodillas.

Su garganta parecia estar hecha de barro seco, y sentía molestas puntadas en su pecho cada vez que respiraba.

Puntadas en la heriada y puntadas en sus pulmones.

Su corazón también peleaba.

Pero lo que en realidad le obligó a forzar a su sistema a sobrevivir (una vez más) no fueron las rápidas manos de la pelirosa. Ni el cálido y reconfortante sentimiento de su chakra cerrando las heridas.

Fué el sol que se había plantado frente a él y que le gritaba sin vergüenza ni reparo alguno.

No tenía idea que era lo que decia. Pero el caótico sonido de esa estridente voz fué suficiente para que su mente dejara de dar vueltas entre las deciciones suicidas que pobraban sus pensamientos.

-...LOCO! ¡LOCO TE DIGO, BASTARDO DE MIERDA! ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE?! ¡¿CÓMO?!- Gritaba Naruto a un moreno que no le escuchaba del todo.

Sus azules y perturvados ojos se posaron sobre la sangrante figura de su amigo.

Sakura había comenzado a aplicar chakra rapidamente en las heridas, y había traído con ella unos ungüentos anticépticos para las heridas que no pudiera cerrar inmediatamente.

Las rubias cejas se arrugaron en preocupación al ver el insalubre tono ceniza de la pálida piel del pelinegro. Tenía los lavios blancos como cera y los párpados caían pesadamente sobre los oscuros y desenfocados ojos... Pero el podia asegurar que Sasuke le veía con cansada claridad.

Habia desistido de ir a la mision que le había ordenado Tsunade, le había gritado y había hecho un berrinche de nene de tres años para convencerle de quedarse en la aldea hasta que tubieran noticias de la misión de Sasuke. Se había sorprendido de sobremanera, por no decir que se le había healdo el alma cuando cuatro días mas tarde había llegado un ave con el informe parcial y en codigo del jounin confirmando la entrega en mano del documento que la Godaime le había encomendado.

Tsunade había mirado molesta el escrito por un tiempo antes de voltearse hacia Naruto (que se había instalado en su oficina para ser el primero en saber de su amigo) y decirle un duro "_Éste pendejo está loco_".

Después de eso, se había dirigido a Sakura y se le había pegado tan efectiva y discretamente como le había sido posible.

No dejaba que se le escapara de vista, y siempre tenía un clon con ella cuando él no podia cumplir con su tarea de espionaje.

Él sabía que la pelirosa era la primera en llegar al Uchiha siempre que el regresaba y estaba decidido a esta ahí el también.

Sakura se había dado cuenta de la preciencia del rubio en el último momento, cuando hubo divisado la (tristemente) familiar figura de su antiguo amor en condiciones de tener que pasar por sus manos antes que por las puertas de Konoha.

No pudo hacer nada por evitar que el rubio le siguiera. Sasuke era la prioridad ahora.

-Naruto, calláte o alguien va a dar cuenta d...-

-¿QUE ME CALLE?- Rerpochó el ribio, furioso. -¿QUE ME CALLE? ¿¡SAKURA NO TE DAS CUEN..!?-

-¡Naruto, cerrá la boca!- Le escarmentó con los dientes apretados la chica mientras le miraba con dureza. La ira aun inundaba los celestes ojos del muchacho, pero pareció ceder al final.

-Sos un idiota. Un reverendo pedazo de idiota... Si no estubieras tan... hecho mierda, mirá, sería yo quien...- Empezó Naruto con la voz mas baja.

La ira era la mejor manera para opacar el pánico que le había embargado al ver a Sasuke desplomarse en el suelo del bosque, la expreción de su rostro demaciado familiar... Una vez creyó haberle visto morir, en esa batalla que marco un antes y un después en su vida como ninja.

Esa vez que el moreno le había protegido del ataque de un shiinobi demaciado parecido a si mismo como para olvidarlo nunca. En esa pelea con Haku, cuando Naruto sostubo al Uchiha en brazos mientras éste se desvanecia en un falso final.

¡Maldito el rostro de ese bastardo!

Pensó. Al borde del desfallecimiento esa estupida hermosura que tenía se volvia imposiblemente etérea... Irreal.

¡Maldito Sasuke!

-Usuratonkachi...- La dévil voz de Sasuke le llamó mientras Sakura le quitaba con delicadeza el chaleo protector que llevaba el morocho bajo el uniforme. La pálida piel estaba mancillada con una herida demaciado seria para ser tratada en un hambiente tan hostíl.

-No hables, Sasuke-teme...- Le advirtió Naruto mientras buscaba ser de ayuda a su amiga y se acercaba a sostener el blanco y dévil cuerpo.

-Dobe... ¿Vos querés saber... Qué es lo que m-me pasa?- Suspiró Sasuke mirando el bronceado rostro de su amigo.

"_No... Esto no..._" Pensó Naruto ante el horrible sentimieto de deja vú.

Justo como _esa_ vez.

-Sasuke...-

-Naruto, no dejes que se mueva- Sakura le avisó al ver que su paciente intentaba levantar los brazos.

El rubio asintió y con la mano que no rodeaba la espalda de su amigo le detubo la mano que había alzado y le forzó a dejarla caer a su lado. Sasuke le reprocho con un 'hn' y volvió a realizar el movimiento buscando la mirada azul del kitsune.

-¿Querés saber... Naruto?- Volvió a preguntar.

El aludido solamente le miró, aún asustado.

El vacío en su estomago no le había abandonado y esa sensación de vértigo tan odiosa volvía como las olas del mar cada vez que su vista chocaba con la fragil apariencia que yacía en su agarre.

No se dió cuenta, hasta que sintió los frios dedos enredarse en su pelo y las cintas de su protector que caian en su espalda.

No se percató de ningún movimiento que hubiera hecho el morocho, hasta que esos dedos se aferraron con su dévil agarre a la rubia nuca y le forzaron a bajar el rostro hacía la más que pálida figura en sus brazos.

Pudo escuchar a Sakura aspirar filosamente en sorpresa, cuando el aliento de Sasuke rozó apenas su oído, la voz baja.

Tal vez por devilidad, tal vez porque no quería que la kunoichi le escuchara.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, a medida que la profunda, susurrante dévil, tan dévil voz le confesaba...

-Tengo miedo...-

--

* * *

xD!

Este capitulo fue hecho gracias a un terrible y muy duro golpe de inspiracion (gracias! gracias por rezar por mi!). Pero muuuy duro. Miren les explico... Estaba yo tirada en mi cama haciendo fiaca con mis ojitos cerrados y acariciaba a mi perra, caundo de repente se me vino a la mente la imagen de Naruto llendo con Sakura a buscar a un herido Sasuke. Salte de la cama como trampa para lauchas, prendi la compu de una patada y me sente a escribir con tanto entuciamo que ahora me duelen mis antebrazos.

Gracias al santo que me tubo piedad o a mi cerebro que decidio trabajar o a los seres caritativos que rogaron por mi, porque estaba terriblemente trabada. No hbaia podido terminar con la pelea con el pescado.

Creanme, para cuadno llegue a publicar este capitulo va a pasar muhco tiempo.

¿Quieren una fecha? hoy es Martes, 25 de Marzo- 01:27 de la mañana.

Dejen Review!!

Krazy Naoko.

-

**Notas Nuevas**: Waaa! xD! Si, tengo la historia escrita desde hace muuuucho antes que esa fecha. Dejé las notas viejas porque queria que se enteraran de la historia de este capi.

Tenia planeado terminarla y después subirla, pero asi no la iba a publicar nunca, asi que me tiré y dije que sea lo que Dios quiera xD!

Mis corazoncitos de tapioca, dejenme un review para decirme que piensan.

Ya falta menos :D

Amor para el que le falte y para el que no, que reparta.

Krazy N... Oh! Oh! GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!! SON LOS MEJORES! LOS AMO! DEJENME MAS (giño giño)!

...aoko


	9. Chapter 9

**Desclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece

**Advertencias**: Muy leve shonen ai, pero si miran con lupa. Lenguaje vulgar, errores de ortografía.

_Warning_! Nota mounstrosamente larga al final (que mas te vale la pena leer).

linealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinea

**Capitulo nueve**

Basado en Naruto

Por Krazy Naoko

linealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinea

* * *

-

_"Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, a medida que la profunda, susurrante dévil, tan dévil voz le confesaba..._

_-Tengo miedo...-"_

-

* * *

--

El constante goteo que inundaba sus sentidos fué lo que le despertó de su letárgico sueño. Habia estado soñando con su última misión y con miles de posibles y diferentes escenarios que se desenvolvieran en un final diferente, dejando a Suigetsu con la gloria y el honor de haber acabado con su vida. Siempre imaginando, observando mejor dicho, como los animales carroñeros terminaban con la evidencia de que él alguna vez había existido.

Soñando que una vez más dejaba de existir y nadie parecía preocuparse demaciado.

Agradeció al anónimo goteo por sacarle de esa pesadilla que le volvía un poco mas paranoico con cada hora que pasaba.

Los pesados parpados se abrieron lentamente, la blancura del hospital recibiéndole con su fría bienvenida, y los ojos azules, más aún que el cielo mismo, derritiéndose en un mar de angustia y dolor.

Las lágrimas tazaban un camino prohibido por una piel que no merecia la húmeda caricia.

El goteo no cesaba.

Pero él no le busco la lógica ni la razón, él se dejó llevar una vez más por ese ocuro abismo que se compadecía de él.

-x-x-x-

-...basta, no. Te lo advertí...- Susurraba una voz en la lejanía mientras otra le contestaba en los mismos apresurados y zumbantes susurros.

¿Qué uno no podia estar inconcinte y en paz? Pensó mientras aún se oía el lejano goteo del sueño que todavía plagaba sus parpados. Sueño que él habia visto demaciado real como todos los demás, para poder dejarlo irgnorado o para confiar que su subconciante lo olvidaria.

Estúpido subconciente... Recordando cosas que le afectan.

-..pero, pero... Sakura-chan..-

-¡No, fuera!- El brusco ruido de un portazo se dejo oír en la estéril sala del hospital donde un confundido pelinegro estaba despertando de a poco.

Los últimos recuerdos de los sueños que le habian estado atormentando durante su inconciente estado relamapagueando tras sus párpados.

La fatiga no había abandonado su cuerpo y era posible que perdiera esta batalla contra la inconciencia, y sus sentidos estaban totalmente adormecidos.

La poca conciencia que le quedaba le permitió registrar los ojos verdes de su preocupada amiga obserbándolo con ternura y paciencia y comprención.

-Naruto ya me contó todo- Susurró con la voz suave, dándole a entender al moreno que ella estaba al tanto de su estado de semiconciencia. -Y solamente tengo una cosa que decierte- Los lavios se le curvaron en amorosa sonrisa y la mano que residia sobre las estériles sávanas de su cama se movió para apresar un mechón rosa tras la oreja.

Los nublados ojos de Sasuke captaron la cercanía que el rostro de la ninja médico había adoptado, y sus zumbantes oídos atraparon con dificultad las palabras que Sakura le regaló con afilada presición antes de que la liviana precencia de la inconciencia tomara nuevamente el control sobre él.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Qué pensarias si uno de nosotros faltara? ¿Qué sentirías, si Naruto no estubiera?-

Si pudiera haber abierto los ojos para expresar su perplejidad, lo habria hecho, pero su cuepo no le pertenecía en ese momento.

La nevulosa que cubría sus ojos le hizo el favor de demostrarle la acción que su cabeza estaba llevando a cabo, llenando su campo de visión con caóticas lineas imaginarias, explociones de colores inexistentes y formas indefinidas que seguramente significaban algo.

Perfecta representación de cómo sus nervios tomaron otro rumbo.

Su mente entalló ante las posibilidades del nuevo punto de vista. Sintió la angustia llenarlo por un breve momento ántes de que su mundo se volviera negro una vez más.

-x-x-x-

Konoha estaba inusualmente sombría. habia algo en el aire que sepegaba a la piel como la humedad de la niebla mañanera y que dejaba una sensacion de alienación infundada.

Había álgo en Konoha que no le dejaba respirar y no le dejaba pensar y le guiaba sin piedad por las calles que él ya conocía de memoria.

Y entre las casas abandonadas del complejo que el debió haber tirado abajo en cuanto se le hubo arrastrado de vuelta a cuidad, las somsbras le jugaban bromas predecibles. Caras familiares, recuerdos viejos que regresaban a atormetarlo cuando se supone el los habia olvidado.

Las nuves se apuraron a dejar el sol pasar, pero la luz nunca llegó a reflejar eso que cubria con los tibios dedos que se estiraban desde la piadosa estrella que compartía su calor con los pobres infelices que vivian sobre la tierra.

Un rostro en particular resaltó de entre los demas, amable, lleno de amor y lavado por la edad. Hermoso sin importar cuantos años hubieran pasado en esta realidad que se le presentaba sin invitación.

-¡Sasuke-chan! -El pelinegro arrugó la nariz, algo dentro de él quería quejarse por el infantil sobrenombre que había sido chillado con tanto amor en la voz.

-¡Ya llegaste! ¡Tu padre va a estar feliz de saber que vas a poder cenar con nosotros esta noche!- La amble mujer le dijo. La negra cabeza asisntió ausentemente, preguntándose por qué su padre deberia estar felíz de verlo.

Tal vez la muerte había reclamado su precencia y él ahora se encontrara con todas las personas que él había amado con su infantil amor, pensó.

Desafortunadamente para su pobre cordura, la prueva de que no era así apareció junto a su madre.

-Ah, hermanito, llegaste temprano de tu misión- Dijo la neutra pero gentil voz.

Una molesta voz en su cabeza le dijo que algo no estaba bien. Su mirada paseó por su alredor, y pudo distinguir las casas llenas de vida y las calles llenas de Uchihas.

Pero Itachi estaba entre esos Uchihas. Y estaba muy seguro de que donde sea que su hermano hubiera ido a parar después de que el lo matase, no iba a estar en el mismo lugar que todas las almas que habia masacrado.

El subconciente seguro que sabe como torturar las mentes perturbadas.

"_¿Qué sentirias si Naruto no existiera?_"

Los negros ojo se abrieron en entendimiento. Y el imaginario corazón se le paró por un segundo.

_Es un sueño... Es otro sueño._

Y de los subconcientes labios se deslizo la pregunta que se moria por escapar.

-¿Dónde está Naruto?- Salieron las palabras de su boca con urgencia, demandantes.

-Sasuke, bebé...- le llamo la atención su mamá (porque, de quién más seria la ocurrencia de llamarle Sasuke-_chan_?), estirando una mano para rozar la rosada mejilla de su hijo.

Sasuke no sintió nada.

-Dónde-está-Naruto- Demandó con severidad, asustándose de su propia voz.

Había tanto miedo por debajo de su enojo que temia no poder mantener su imaginaria mascara de vengador. ¿Era él un vengador? En éste mundo no había nada que vengar... Entonces, ¿qué mascara debía poner?

La gente en la calle había empezado a chusmear descaradamente mientras Sasuke sabía pero no sentía que las manos le temblaban. Todos le miraban con sus idénticos ojos negros.

Ésto es estúpido, pensó. El sabía que no todos los integrantes del clan tenian las mismas características faciales, pero en este mundo, el complejo etba lleno de Itachis y Mikotos y Sasukes...

¿Tan poca imaginación tenía?

Y esos identicos ojos que le veían, le veían con la respuesta en la mirada. Le veían con desdén y burla. ¿Cómo es que no sabe? Se reían. Sasuke sabia que lo hacian.

El sabía que la respuesta estaba ahí, en los ojos negros que le miraban así, como él miraba a todo el mundo.

Y de repente él no la quería saber.

-¿Qué es todo este ruido acá afuera?- Fugaku Uchiha apareció en la puerta de la casa seguido de un hombre rubio y estridente. El corazón imaginario de Sasuke rebotaba contra las costillas de tan rápido que latía.

_Naruto_.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Llegaste temprano de tu mision!- Expresó Fugaku con una sonrisa y una palmada en el hombro de su hijo nada característicos de él. Sasuke le miró con los ojos serios. ¿Que _carajo _significaba todo eso?

Fugaku mostrandole afecto. _Subconciente traicionero_.

-Espectacular, justo tenemos visitas- Siguió su padre sin prestarle la mas mínima atención a la poca respuesta que tenia de su hijo. -Yondaime-sama nos honra con su precencia esta noche- Anunció el hombre.

_Yondaime-sama las pelotas._

-¿N-Naruto?- Se le escapó de la boca sin querer. El hombre rubio le miró con los azules ojos muy abiertos en sorpresa.

Itachi le apretó el hombro y los ojos que se resistian a dejar de ver la no tan clara imagen del hombre que tenía en frente le regalaron un minuto de atención.

Su hermano mayor le miraba con tanta gentileza, con tanto cariño... Dolía.

-Sasuke, ya hablamos de ésto, ¿no te acordás?- La mano del mayor encontró el hombro del otro y le dió un apretón que nunca existió.

Sasuke parpadeó. Itachi suspiró.

-Sasuke...- Los negros y bonitos ojos del AMBU le miraron con intensidad. -Naruto simplemente no está-

--

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've shared what I've made_

_I'm striong in the surface_

_Not all the way though_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you_

--

Con lentitud, muy despacio, los pálidos parpados se separaron dejando al descubierto los negros ojos.

Estaba amaneciendo y faltaban al menos dos horas para que sonara el despertador. Era verano, amanecía temprano.

Se sentó lentamente apartándo las sábanas con cuidado. No se había olvidado por qué estaba en reposo. Flashes de la pela con Suigetsu le vinieron a la mente, y su casi mortal condición acompañaron los recuerdos.

Era un milagro que la pelirosa le hubiera dejado salir del hospital. Adivinaba que ella no le había dicho nada a Naruto todavía, porque de haber sido así, el rubio hubiera estado haciendo lio en su casa desde hacia varios días.

Aún así, Sauke agradecía el gesto de comprención de la kunoichi.

Désde que ella le hubiera dicho esas palabras, su subconciente le había bombardeado con situaciones diversas que incluían sin falta la ausencia de la rubia molestia. Y cada vez Sasuke despertaba para encontrarse relamente aliviado de que fuera nada más que un sueño.

Levantándose de a cama con algo de dificultad, se encaminó al usual sitio en su patio donde se sentaba a pensar cada vez que los sueños estaban tan frescon en su mente.

Las heridas en su espalda baja habían sanado sin mayores complicaciones, pero la carne seguía sensible a los movimientos bruscos. La cicatriz que le recorría el pecho aún estaba abierta, y el tímpano que había resultado lastimado de la exploción que además le había quemado buena parte de su lado derecho, estaba mejorando de a poco.

Sakura le había dicho que no iba a tener problemas con eso, pero que por ser un órgano tan delicado y complejo, era mejor tomarse un tiempo para que sane propiamente.

Las quemaduras se trataron con un hungüento y la piel nueva ya estaba escarmentando a la dañada e inservible.

Sasuke miro su mano, y paso un dedo por sobre la rosadita piel.

Su vista inusualmente clara. El flequillo que usualmente le nublaba su percepción se encontraba más corto que lo que el solía llevarlo. Sakura había dicho que porque se le había quemado tanto pelo, era mejor emparejarlo y dejar que creciera todo junto. A la pelirosa parecia gustarle el nuevo corte de sauke, pero para él, era desorientador.

Las imagenes de su último sueño aprecieron sin consideración frente a sus manos desiguales y no pudo más que temblar ante las implicaciones de los diversos significados.

Siempre era similares, los sueños.

El sol salía, pero no iliminaba.

La ciudad se sentía vacía.

Las calles tristes y la gente seguía con su monotono ritmo de vida.

Sasuke se sentía obsoleto. El mundo se sentia sombrío.

Pero más que eso, más aún que todo lo faltaría si cierta persona no existiera, existia una conclución a la que Sasuke había llegado. La idea mas clara que jamás había tenido en su vida.

De la vendada garganta se escapó un 'hn' que se traducia en un 'debí haberme dado cuenta antes' cuandno las tablas del pasillo chillaron bajo el peso de alguien que no era él.

-Hola, bastardo- La estridente voz le llegó pero aún así él no volteó. -Tengo algo que decirte-

Los cansados y somñolentos ojos (estupida medicina contra el dolor) le dedicaron una mirada de reojo, sin dejar de notar como esa mitad del psillo se veía tan iluminada al reflejar la brillante ropa de su peste de amigo.

-Hn- Repitió como mucha respuesta. Ya se lo espraba. La furia de Uzumaki.

¿Qué más podía esperar?

Toda la vida, desde que fueron obligados a formar parte del mismo equipo Naruto no habia hecho nada más que correr tras él: para ganar su aprovación, para llegar al mismo nivel que él. Para ganar su amistad, para convencerle de que no le hacia menos fuerte el aceptar dicha amistad.

Todo ese tiempo Naruto había estado conciente de la fuerza del morocho y era lo que le impulsaba a seguir adelante. Más poder ganaba Sasuke, y más duro entrenaba el rubio para sobrepasarle.

Naruto le había proclamado a él y a él nada mas, su pilar. Su límite, la única barrera que le separaba de su meta. Para Naruto, él era el más fuerte y el único merecedor de llevar el titulo de rival

¿Y que hacía Sasuke?

Le decía que tenia miedo.

Uchiha, después de años de burlarse de la aparente devilidad del rubio, después de poner los puntos claros y hacerle entrar en la cabezota de que no habia manera de que llegara algún dia a ser tan fuerte como él (todo dicho con la seriedad a medias, los dos sabian que en realidad no serian capaces de ganar o de perder en una pela seria).

Después de tanto tiepo peleando contra los demonios que le perseguían en las sombras y aclamar ser el sobreviviente, el vengador, el genio, el mejor.

El le habia confesado tener miedo.

Era de esperar que Naruto se enojara con él. Le había decepcionado. Había roto la cuidadosamente armada ilución a su alreddor. Había descubierto su rostro dejando que las emociones más crudas corrieran libres de la mascara que el cuidadosa y celosamente había esculpído después de dejar de llorar por laperddida de su familia.

El Sasuke que le había hablado a Naruto no era el Sasuke que Naruto quería como rival. No.

El era merecedor de toda la furia del rubio.

El era merecedor de todo lo que naruto le quisiera gitar.

Sin embargo, el susuro que ecapo los labios del rubio fué todo lo que el jamás se hubiera eperado escuchar.

-Yo también tengo miedo, Sasuke-

Los sonrosados lavios del pelinegro se apretaron para no dejar sonido alguno escapar su boca, y los parpados se entrecerraron en una mueca de concentración. Tanta meditación para preparase para una negación y un rechazo seguros.

Iba a tener que hablar con Sakura, porque su oido estaba para el carajo. Estaba escuchando cosas. Naruto no podia haber...

-Pensé que te perdía, teme-

Sin duda tenía que hablar con la pelirosa. Sin duda estaba escuchando mal. Muy mal.

¿Fué temblor lo que escuchó en la voz de su amigo?

¿Fué miedo crudo lo que se le escapó a las cuidadosamente pronunciadas palabras?

¿Fué un nudo en la garganta lo que hizo que las palabras se tropezaran en la lengua de otro?

No, seguramente era su oido que todavía zumbaba y a veces le hacía escuchar cosas que no estaban ahí. Como los sollosos que el sabia no salian de su garganta.

El no podia llorar.

Así que _tenía _que ser su oído.

Tenía que.

Las tablas rechinaron de nuevo bajo el peso de los pasos de Naruto mientas él se acercaba a su amigo que se había quedado muy quieto, pensando en quien sabe qué cosas.

-Teme- Volvió a decir Naruto por miedo que si pronunciaba el nombre del otro el nudo que tenía en la garganta le fuera a traicionar.

El rostro del morocho estaba arrugado en concentración. Tal vez (maquinaba la rubia cabeza) estaba pensando cosas hacerca de lo que Naruto le habia dicho. Tal vez estaba desaprovando de la devilidad que había demostrado. Naruto no sabía ni le importaba. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle a Sasuke y se iba a asegurar de que las escuchara con el oido sano.

Le rodeó y se sentó donde sabía que iba a ser escuchado.

-Teme- Repitió para llamarle la atención una vez más.

Sasuke volteó el rostro para hacerle saber que escuchaba. Su máscara en su lugar. Nada escapaba a la imfame máscara del Uchiha.

Naruto suspiró. Por supuesto que le iba a hablar a la máscara.

-¿Sabes? Yo... Yo quería que supieras... Por que no se si te lo he dicho antes... yo...- Naruto suspiró de nuevo. No era bueno con este tipo de discursos, y no era a cualquiera que se lo estaba dando. Decidió entonces, ir al grano.

-No tenés porque... tener miedo, teme-

La máscara del moreno no dejo escapar nada. Pero los ojos de Naruto podian ver la cabeza del otro maquinando todo lo él le decia. Tratando de encontrar la lógica de las palabras que el otro le tartamudeaba.

Naruto suspiró de nuevo.

Le iba a tomar más que la honestidad que había llevado.

-Mirá sasuke..- Empezó. ¡Ah! Las comparaciones, que bien venian a veces. -Vos sabes más que bien que a mi la vida me trato mal. Mas que mal, para la mierda. Y también sabes que yo he tenido más de una ocación para vengarme de todo aquel que alguna vez me hizo mal. Todas esas personas que todavía me ven como un moustruo, de todos los que alguna vez lastimaron a mis seres queridos... Todos los que me sacaron de las manos todo lo que alguna vez logre conseguir con mi esfurzo.

Podria hacerles pagar si yo quisiera, pero también sabés que no soy capaz.

Todos los golpes que recibí me enseñaron a ser mas fuerte, a soportar los dolores mas grandes. ¿Y sabés que más? Yo...- El rubio tomó aire antes de seguir. -Yo puedo recibir la mierda de todas estas personas que me siguen viendo como el demonio que tengo aca adentro- Enfatizó palmeándose la panza. -Pero la verdad es que yo tengo una terrible devilidad. Y eso vos los sabés.

Yo seré muy fuerte Sasuke, pero soy fuerte por acá afuera- Dijo revolenado las manos a su alrederor, tratando de que quede claro lo que intentaba decir. -Pero hay un lugar que todavía sigue... Sensible, por decir de alguna manera- El rubio suspiró una vez más, sientiendo el cansancio que la conversación le estaba causando. ¿Quién dijo que era mas fácil decir las cosas? Ja, pedazo de idiota debió haber sido.

-Sasuke, yo no soy perfecto, ni lo voy a ser nunca. Ni pienso intentar... Espero que no sea un requerimientio para el puesto de Hokage porque sino voy a terminar viviendo abajo de un puente-ttebayo...- Murmuró el final rancándose la nuca. Aparentemente ignorante al hecho de que habia aruinado un momento perfectamente sentimental.

Una sonrisa se atrevió a romper tras la barrera que era la máscara del Uchiha.

_Cuánta razón tenés, dobe._

-...Sasuke, vos tampoco tenés que ser perfecto- La voz se dejó escapar de manera suave.

Lentamente mientras procesaba lo que Naruto le había dicho, Sasuke giró la cabeza para poder mirar apropiadamente a su amigo.

-Sé que ser Uchiha es como, que se yo... Ser una especie de modelo. Que la prefección es el requrimiento mínimo y eso... Pero no es necesario que lo seas. No tenés que ser un Uchiha más, Sasuke. No...-

-Dobe-

Los nublados ojos, llenos de emociones de Naruto le dedicaron una mirada cargada de demaciadas cosas para que el morocho las pudiera identificar.

Fué el turno de que el suspiró escapara de labios más pálidos.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó al final.

Naruto cerró los ojos en esa infantil expreción zorruna que Sasuke tanto extrañana pero que no se iba a atrever nunca a decirlo. Una mano se movío para rascar la rubia cabeza en lo que el morocho reconoció como un gesto de confución.

-¿Te dás cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?-

El rubio asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Me estás pidiendo que me olvide del estilo de vida con el que llegué a ser lo que soy ahora... Me estás diciendo que no es necesario que yo sea... yo-

-No, Sasuke... Yo no...-

-Es lo que me acabás de decir- Le interrumpió con la voz dura. -Me acabas de decir que no es necesario que sea otro Uchiha más, ¿pero sabés qué, dobe? Es lo que soy. Un Uchiha, por mucha bronca que me dé. Es lo que soy... Y eso no lo puedo cambiar-

Naruto abrió la boca para contestarle que no era verdad, pero decidió que no tenía caso. Al fin y al acabo, Sasuke tenia razón.

El era un Uchiha. Uno de los mejores.

Sasuke le miró a los ojos con determinación. La curiosidad del rubio se disparó como vólido al verle mirarle de esa manera.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó impaciente.

Sasuke repiró hondo, parpadeó, y dijo con la voz controlada.

-Yo no puedo cambiar lo que soy... pero- Los ojos del moreno viajaron rapidamente al jardin y después volvieron a los de Naruto. -...Pero voz podés cambiar la manera en que me ves-

-¿Qué yo puedo qué?- Okey, ¿de dónde había salido eso? Se preguntó el rubio. ¿Por qué iba él cambiar la menera en la que veía a su amigo?

-¿Querés saber, Naruto?- Preguntó Sasuke con (si era posible) mas determinación en los ojos. -¿Querés saber qué es lo que quiero?-

Llegado este punto, el rubio de verdad tenia miedo de querer saber. ¿Con que le iba a salir ahora el morocho?

-Olvidate de mi- Dijo el moreno sin una gota de duda en la voz.

Naruto nada mas le miró con una sola pregunta en los ojos, elocuentemente articulada por sus labios.

-Eh?-

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know_

--

* * *

¡Chan!

Em... Tardé un poquito, ¿no? ¡Pero tengo una razón super **requetecontra **re válida!

Estoy **obsecionada **con mi nuevo fic que todavía no voy a publicar porque seriamente necesito betearlo antes de poner eso para que la gente buena como unstedes lo lea.

Es una manía que tengo yo de no publicar nada nuevo hasta que no termine con lo anterior... Una especia de mentira que me hago y me creo para esmerarme en lo que estoy trabajando. Pero bueno... Resulta que el proximo capitulo de LOATR no se quiere escribir, y estas ideas que me bailan en la cabeza no me dejan en paz. No puedo ni dormir... Es mas, no llegue al segundo capitulo, y ya hice un fanart de mi propio fic sin publicar...

¿Obsecioncesiva compulsiva?

Muy posible.

¿Quieren ver el dibujo y adivinar como es la trama?... Vallan a mi biografia que ahi tengo el link.

Y mas _vale _que yo vea comantario en _algún _lugar, porque trabaje como MULA para poder corregir esto antes de las doce de la noche (es mi auto mentira-que-me-creo-yo-sola. Me pongo un tiempo límite para por lo menos, terminar el capi), que si no después empiezo a boludear y no termino nada.

En fin; ¿próxima actualización? Ni idea. Lo más probable es que suba el prólogo de uno de mis fic nuevos, que ya me los quiero sacar densima a ver si gustan o no.

Otra cosita.

¿Alguna vez les dije que son los mas mejores de todo el mundo? ¿No? Bueno, ustedes, que me dejaron review, o que me agregaron a los favorotos/alertas, son los mas mejores de mundo.

Me inflan el ego argentino que tengo (más todavía, es decir xD- (antes de que me hagan el chiste me lo hago yo sola ¬¬))

No, 'denserio', hacen que mis ojitos se llenen de lágrimas y mi corazoncito de emoción. Y los que no me dejan comentario... Los voya mirar feo. ¡Y ojo, que se que me leen! Las estadísticas NO mienten. Ojala que pases el día sintiendote observado/a. Voy ser yo.

Enserio.

Hagan que me sienta importante y dejenme otro review. ¿si?

Besos, abrazos, y palmaditas en la espada para todos.

Krazy Naoko.


End file.
